No One Knew
by RadioXactive
Summary: Cato and Clove shared a lot more than just a home district.
1. Chapter 1: Reaping

Clove's POV

I awoke before the sun could even rise. It was a mandatory thing for those in the academy to arrive hours before the reaping, and train one last time. After all no one truly knew whose name would be chosen for the "honor" of representing District 2. Even then, no one truly knew who would be brave enough to shout "I VOLUNTEER!" Everyone training in the academy talked with such strength and so tough- but when the moment of stepping forward to take an unlucky person's place, there was only one. There would be only one female that would say it, and one male.

The training center is only a mile and a half from my house, which happens to be next to Cato. Cato is a friend of mine; he's two years older than me, and much stronger. The two of us became friends through the training. And then we learned about how close our houses were. After that we've been arriving at the center together ever since. I knock on his door, his younger brother answers.

"You want Cato right?" he seems annoyed almost.

"Yeah. I do. Tell him I said to get his ass down here. I want to get some training in."

The boy rolls his eyes and calls out for his brother, who comes tumbling down the stairs in a flash.

"Morning."

"Beginning to think you weren't coming." I say.

"I was working on something."

My eyebrows rise in amusement. Checking my wrist watch I realize what time it is. There is only an hour and a half before reaping.

"Damn it! You made us late. Now what I thought could be a nice jog, has to be a sprint."

"Let's go then!"

The two of us sprint to the building. We both go about the same pace, despite our age and strength differences. Cato is eighteen, built like a monster, and is probably about six four. I'm sixteen, fierce and stand at only about five four. We make it to the building just as our two peacekeepers are locking the doors. During training hours no unauthorized individual is allowed in. They recognize the two of us, and let us in without any problem. I rush right over to the knives station. There are only four of us there, and each of us has our own dummy, and a wall in between us. That's how it is for the rest of the training center too. I'm throwing knives and hitting the dummy's heart every time. Bull's-eye.

I'm so caught up in the throwing- I don't even hear the announcement at the time.

Half hour before reaping- which means the training center is closing and will not be open the rest of the day. Cato comes up behind me; I have a knife in my hand and almost cut him.

"Easy there babe." Why does he feel the need to be charming, I'm not another one of his girls. With looks like his, he really can have any female he wants, but I'm not the least bit interested. We train together. That's all we do. At least that's what I tell myself.

"Don't sneak up on me and we won't have a problem." I sneer, throwing the last knife.

He looks surprised, but I don't read too much into it. He knows I can throw. The last words over the speaker are;

"We at the center wish you all the best. May the odds be ever in your favor."

We leave the center, no more words spoken to anyone. There's really no need to. We will be seeing everyone in just a short time. Cato and I let our paths diverge.

"Good luck there Clove."

"You too Cato!" I shout back.

We don't see each other until the reaping.

CATO'S POV

The walk home seems short, and there are now peacekeepers everywhere. Neither of us says anything. Neither of us really know if the other will be brave enough to do it.

We go our separate ways. She hasn't said a word, so I shout to her;

"Good luck there Clove."

She responds; "You too Cato!"

I want so badly to tell her. But I can't. Not today. I stroll into my house and take a quick shower.

My mother laid out my clothes for the day; a pair of black dress pants, a light purple button down, and a pair of shoes to match.

After dressing quickly- because I only have about ten minutes to get to the city hall, I debate waiting for Clove. I shouldn't, because I might really be compelled to tell her. I've already decided today was not the day. I make it to the city hall with a moment or two to spare. I check in, and do the same damn proceedure I have been doing for years. No one has to accompany me, my family will make their way down soon. I take my place in the boys older section. Being as tall as I am, I am able to see over the crowd. I spot her. She looks- amazing. She has on a pale orange dress, it hugs her in all the right places I might add. Her hair is in a bun, with a matching ribbon.

Seriously, I could've sworn she told me months ago she hated buns. All the other females are looking around, bewildered I suppose. But Clove, not Clove. Her eyes aren't wondering, her head isn't moving. She looks strong; fierce from where I'm standing. This female from the capitol starts the show.

"I bring you a video from the capitol." Her voice booms into the microphone. After it's all over she announces how it is such an honor to fight. Basically the same thing I've heard every year.

"Ladies first, as usual." Her hand goes scanning over the bowl of paper. There is a pause, she is waiting. The crowd is silent. From what I can see, all the females are just exchanging glances. They say they're weak, that they can't do it. She starts to open the card, but a voice stops her. It's a voice I know.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" The crowd isn't really surprised, this happens almost every year. But as for me, I'm a bit caught off guard.

That voice was Clove's.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgot to tell you

CLOVE'S POV

Everyone is staring. Why is it such a surprise? All the girls in my section look scared for me. Why? I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't think I could return home. Nobody else had the strength to volunteer. Then again I'm not like everybody else. My eyes are searching for the one person I need to see. I need to see his reaction. Is he scared? Is he proud? Is he shocked? After searching the crowd, I find him. Cato looks shocked; he's shocked and five miles past broken. He should've known. Two peacekeepers escort me to the stage. The lady asks my name.

"Clove." I don't bother stating my last name; I'm the only Clove of the district. She goes on about how lovely it is to see such a brave soul. The same speech she has given to every volunteering female, so I don't take it to heart. Simply, I fake a smile. The boys' selection is next. It's the same procedure, just with a different bowl. Her hand is scoping out the name. Out comes her hand with a piece of paper, and makes her way back to the microphone. She doesn't have to wait for a male volunteer. They are always quicker then the females. A deep voice rumbles through the crowd.

"I VOLUNTEER!" the boy-should I say man comes rushing right up to the stage and stands beside me. He's dressed in black slacks, and a light purple dress shirt. When asked his name, his eyes are glued to me, but I am staring right out to the other citizens of District 2.

"Cato." I know his eyes are on me, but if I look I'll turn weak. I am not weak.

Everyone knows that Cato and I have a special relationship. They might even see things that we are too blind to see. The entire group puts their fist over their heart. It's something we always do when there are two volunteers, but today it means a lot more. We're escorted to separate rooms; my eyes can't even meet his gaze. Honestly, I am pissed off at him. People visit, we say our goodbyes, and then it is off to the capitol.

CATO'S POV

I'm looking at her and she won't even give me a glance. I know her, she's pretty pissed off right now. I'm regretting not telling her that this was my year to volunteer, that I had planned on it when I woke up, that the "thing" I was working on this morning was how I should volunteer, because it would be a surprise to everyone. After the goodbyes are said, Clove and I are escorted by a group of peacekeepers to the train. We board the train with our escort from the capitol. She shows us our rooms, and tells us that we will be stopping in District 1 tonight. Once she leaves, it is just Clove and me standing in the dinning car-alone. Her face still spells pissed off.

"Clove, you can't actually be mad can you?" I ask.

She turns and goes to hit my face, but I stop her. Her little fist is in my hand. Her eyes are burning with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cato? I volunteer and then you have too? Is that how you want to play?" Her voice spits the words out like fire. I push her hand down with force.

"No! But a little warning would've been nice! How the fuck was I supposed to know the girl I lov-" I stop dead in the middle of my sentence. She's shocked, I'm shocked too.

Her voice gets a little softer. "Say it then." It grows louder, a bit more anger. "SAY IT CATO!"

I'm full of rage at this point. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? THAT I LOVE YOU? THAT I'VE HAD THIS CRUSH ON YOU FOR A YEAR AND A HALF NOW? THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE VICTOR?! DAMN IT CLOVE WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? THE ODDS AREN'T EXACTLY IN OUR FAVOR."

Clove's deep in thought. She looks like she is debating something. But her voice becomes a whisper "I don't like you like that. There's only one victor. And I refuse to be just another one of your damn girls. Sorry."

The message is blunt and very clear. She does have a point I guess. There's been many girls, but none compare to her. She rushes off to her room and I am left alone. I just confessed to something I can't take back now.

* * *

CATO'S POV

It's been about two hours since our conversation, but I am fully past it. Our mentor Brutus is in the full swing of things. He's telling me about how our alliance should go. All the career districts (1,2, and sometimes 4) are to be a team, we are only to allow other districts in for short periods of time, once you earn their trust-you kill them. He keeps reminding me of how there is only one victor- so not to get attached to the allies.

Too late. I start to think of Clove. I'm already attached. Ignorning that emotion, that thought.

Brutus tells me that he has seen what I am able to do, as well as Clove; apparently the training center had been filming us for weeks, some of us for years. In the middle of our conversation Clove appears. Her hair is now down, and her dress has been changed into a black one. I can tell she's been crying, but she still has a fierce look in her eyes.

"What'd I miss?" She asks.

Brutus catches her up to speed.

"What if there's a pair of star-crossed lovers? Couldn't we play that card?"

"Ahaha, my dear Clove, there is only one victor-so why play a card that does nothing to save anyone?

Her head nods. She understands. Brutus leaves us alone, he tells us to contemplate a stategy, and that once 1 arrived, we could form a plan. The two mentors had to agree though.

It's silent. Dead silent. I want to ask Clove why, why it matters, why even bother asking - I go to do so, but there's an announcement. We are now in District 1.


	3. Chapter 3: Glimmer

CLOVE'S POV

We're shouting at each other. Cato has just admitted that he loves me, that he has loved me. I can't do this right now. The timing is completely off. So I tell him that I don't like him like that, and that there is only one victor. I turn on the heel of my foot, and walk to my bedroom. Closing the double door, I throw the first thing I put my hand on. There are no knives to throw here, just figurines. I break three of them before the tears come. Why does he have to love me? Why can't I tell him the truth- that I have feelings for him too? Why did the two of us even volunteer? It was his last year. I had only two to go...Even if I volunteered then, I could've come home a victor. I could have brought pride to my district. The odds are absolutely sucking for me today. I thought I was doing the right thing, but no he had to volunteer too. DAMN IT! I let out a vocalled scream, the cars are sound proof, so no one hears.

I have to forget. Forget he even said anything. Only one comes home. It can't be the two of us. I clean up my face, and pull my hair down. I have always hated buns. Rummaging through the drawers, I find a black dress. After changing, I decide to keep it on, it's much more comfortable than the orange one I came in. The bed I have is soft, I lay down, and wake up hours later. My face looks tired, whatever. I creep from my room, and find Cato with our mentor. They are disscussing stategy.

"What'd I miss?"

Cato has his eyes fully on me, but says nothing. Brutus tells me about our alliance and such. Something in me, the part that is just as in love with Cato as he is with me asks if we could pull a star-crossed lovers card. Brutus laughs, and tells me that there is only one victor; it'd be useless to pull a card that can't save us both. I understand. It's been the same way ofr seventy-four years- why would it change now? Our mentor leaves. It is just Cato and me now. He's looking as though he has something to say, but nothing comes out. I think the loud speaker in the train cuts him off, we are in District 1. I've never been outside of District 2 really-just heard things about the others. The automatic doors open, and in walks a blonde female; she stands at about five eight, and doesn't look too intimidating, the male that is with her must stand around six two-almost an even match for Cato. He doesn't look nearly as strong, but he has a dangerous look to him. They introduce themselves;

"I'm Glimmer." God her voice is going to get annoying.

"This is Marvel." As if the man couldn't speak for himself, he holds out his hand-Cato grabs it firmly. A manly shake.

"I'm Cato, and this is Clove." I try to smile, but it's meaningless. Cato is staring at the blonde, she's smiling at him like she has never seen a male before. I roll my eyes. For someone that just confessed their love an hour or so ago, he's being a bit of a dick.

CATO'S POV

The blonde is pretty good looking, and I can see my attention for her is pissing Clove off. Good. Maybe that's what she needs. The four of us sit down and start our stategy. Deep down I know I am going to have to kill Marvel, and this hot blonde, but I am also hoping I won't be the one that has to kill _her. _She sits across from me, next to Marvel, and Glimmer is next to me.

"So what do we do?" Glimmer asks.

"Kill one another!" Marvel jokes, but it is the truth.

"We form an alliance, kill off those that are the most dangerous. Then we will seperate. You're on your own." Clove seems to have it all figured out. Glimmer just glares at her, Clove smirks with an attitude. Great, two people on the alliance already hate each other.

Glimmer starts to rip apart Clove's idea, but Marvel instantly protects it.

"She's right Glim. It's probably the best way...I mean unless you want to have it be just the four of us in the end." Glimmer places her hand on my upper thigh.

"No I wouldn't want that..." She squeezes. Damn she is coming on strong. We're talking stategy and she's trying to seduce me. Marvel must know how she is, he rolls his eyes in an exagerated fashion. My eyes are staying right on Clove the entire time though.

"I think we're all pretty lethal at this point." He continues "We've been training. They've been training. I hear you are pretty good with a knife..."

Clove nods. "And you are good with...?"

"Spears, Glim's great with a bow and arrow." Glimmer starts in.

"The best in the entire academy. No one has been better actually. What are you good with Cato?" Her voice is flirtatious. I note it. I think Clove does too because right now she looks like she wishes her head would explode.

"Swords, hand to hand combat basically." Her hand is moving, I breathe deeper and excuse myself. The table disperses. I jog to my room. I don't come out for dinner, I just lay on my bed thinking about the girl that actually wants me, and the girl that refuses my emotions. The clock says eleven, and there's a knock on the door. Maybe it's Brutus, or an avox that sent dinner for me, but when I open the door it is neither. The person at my door is Glimmer. I guess my question is answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

CLOVE'S POV

Cato has excused himself from the table. None of us really want to make anymore plans without him, so the table seperates. Marvel sits down and begins to watch the reapings from the other districts, he's on District 5 when I join him. Of course Glimmer sits down too. Seriously, I already want to kill her. There's nothing special about the reapings- until District 12. A female volunteers for her sister. It's a big deal because District 12 has never had a volunteer. This female named Katniss, is the first. The male who is chosen looks strong, but so did the male from District 11. After the reapings, dinner is served. Two avox serve the dinner. It's turkey, Cato's favorite- but he is nowhere to be found. Dinner is silent, except for Marvel explaining to Cashmere (D1's mentor) and Brutus our plan; the one I suggested. Once it is over, I debate taking a plate to Cato, but he doesn't deserve to even speak to me- if he's going to make googly eyes at Glimmer- but claim he's in love with me, she can just bring it to him. I sulk to my room and spead the night wide awake, all I can think about is Cato's confession and all the consequences of me confessing to him.

CATO'S POV

I let her in, she's still dressed in her reaping outfit.

"Tell me you don't find me attractive." Well that was right to the point. I stutter.

"I-I-I don't. This is a game..."

She sighs. "Yes, but you are still Cato. District 1's girls know all about you. All about the females you have been with..." Her voice trails off. I take a seat at the edge of the bed. She drops her dress to the is this happening right now? Her head tilts.

"I have someone back home." That's the only excuse I can come up with, but she sees through it.

"The brunette that came here with you? She doesn't even make eye contact with you... If you're going to die, you might as well die having someone care about you. I can be her.." I groan and pull her towards me. Why think about Clove? Glimmer is right, she refuses to even look me in the eye. And it's clear she is fine without me. I sigh and push a blonde strand of hair from Glimmer's face. She smirks deviously in the moonlit train. Our lips meet, and there goes my shirt soon enough. And my pants follow soon after. The bed doesn't move, it is bolted to the floor. Every time I thrust I think someone will catch us. But the room is soundproof, so no one hears the groans, the panting, or the whispers of the night. When it is all said and done; I think about the charm I still have and about the events that just took place. Glimmer falls asleep on my chest. My hand is petting her blonde hair. I fall asleep too.

Glimmer is awake before me, but the light from outside is that of the early morning. It reminds me of the early morning training sessions with Clove. Clove- what did I just do. No, screw it. She doesn't like me like that. Glimmer does, and this might be the last sex of my life. I just need to accept that.

* * *

CLOVE'S POV

Marvel and I are already at breakfast. Brutus and Cashmere aren't here yet, and neither are Cato or Glimmer. I start asking about her.

"So is she always like that?"

He seems a little taken off guard, but goes about spreading jam on the toast;

"Glimmer? Yeah, she sees what she wants and always gets it. Really annoying actually."

My eyebrows rise in amusement, and my eyes roll. Marvel takes notice.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I'm not going to admit my feelings for Cato to a boy that isn't him. I shake my head no. I start to fill my plate with breakfast foods, and in walks Glimmer. She's dressed in a light purple dress shirt, it's about eight sizes too big. She's all smiles. My lips pucker, and go right to Cato as he is walking in. He has a cocky expression. Marvel and I stare at each other, he shrugs and mouths "Told you." I bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming. There are still no knives to throw, the butterknife that is in my hand comes stabbing into the table. I stand up abruptly. My eyes on Cato, he is finding amusement. Glimmer is laughing.

"Someone didn't sleep well." I lung at her, Marvel puts his arm around me as a restraint.

I won't scream, that's what she wants. I sneer out words. "First person I kill when I am on my own will be you."

Her eyes grow big. "Cato wouldn't allow it." That's it, I flip. I am on the table and going for her face. Cashmere is strolling in, and ends up running in.

"HEY!" I stop and pull myself back together.

"You are an alliance. Act like one!" Brutus is in the room, I didn't even hear the door open.

"We are arriving in the capitol shortly. Until then- Clove.." I leave without another word. How could Cato do this? Thirty minutes later, I am dressed back in the reaping outfit. That's when I see it. From my bedroom window- I see it. The capitol. We are here, which means Cato and I have to be a team.


	5. Chapter 5: Confronting in the night

CLOVE'S POV

The capitol is every bit of amazing that I had heard of. There is a knock on my door; it's Brutus. He escorts me to the dinning car, where everyone else is. Glimmer is back in her reaping outfit, as are Marvel and Cato. Citizens of the Capitol are on the train's platform, like we are some kind of celebrities. They are cheering, and shouting, but none of us can hear what they are saying. Glimmer is all smiles, and keeps whispering things into Cato's ear. If Marvel and him weren't in between us right now... I keep my eyes occupied, out the window. I still see them. We pass through the platform area, and finally the train doors open. It's not a platform we are being dropped off at; it looks like a warehouse of some sort, there are tables lining the walls. All I know at this point is it's tradition the tributes from each district walk side by side from this point forward- at least until training. It goes in cronological order- District 1 first, District 12 last. Glimmer kisses Cato's cheek before leaving, her eyes are looking at me. She smirks and steps off the train with Marvel at her side. Taking a deep breath, and feeling his eyes on me, I step off the train with him at my side, no words exchanged. Stand straight I remember my mother telling me at one point, I straighten myself up and together; Cato and I are escorted to a small section. There's showers, and other things for personal hygeine. The two of us are seperated and groomed to perfection. I have my hair trimmed, my eyebrows plucked, showered down, and waxed everywhere. When it is over, I am escorted in nothing but a gown to another room marked "D2 female." I sit there alone, wondering where Cato is right now. My thoughts are interrupted by a female.

"Clove, I am Mossia. I'll be your stylist." Great I think, but keep to myself. I hold out my hand and we shake.

"What am I wearing tonight?" I ask.

"Oh, just a little something. You and the boy- Cato right? You two will be in gold gladiator clothing. Both of you will have hats, so we don't have to worry about your hair too much. However, I will have to check your legs- make sure my team got them bare. The parade starts at ten, so we have.." I tune her out. All my thoughts go to Cato once more. How could he have sex with Glimmer just hours after he said he loved me? I become a puppet for Mossia, she pulls up one of my legs, and then the other. My thoughts are consuming my ability to move. I push them aside and start functioning by myself. An announcement comes over the speaker

"Attention. Attention. Thirty minutes till start." Mossia gasps, and quickly does my hair. She even manages to paint my nails a copper color to match the dress.

"Brutus will be escorting you and Cato to your chariot." She leaves right after. The door comes swinging open almost the second it closes. Brutus is here, and so is Cato. We are dressed identically. Both of us are in gold gladiator suits, dresses if you will. They have a large breastplate full of stiff gold feathers, and a hat with the same feathers that wing upwards. Once we enter the chariot area, Cato hops into ours. He holds out his hand for mine, but I refuse and step inside the chariot by myself.

"Show them what you are made of." Is the only piece of direction Brutus gives us. He leaves and once again it is just the two of us. I won't look at him.

"Gotta get over things." He mumbles. My head whips into his direction.

"Get over things? Me? Get over things? You're one to talk." I mutter bitterly. He takes a deep breath and his eyes meet mine.

"Yeah, you. Don't be pissed about Glimmer. I mean-" I cut him off.

"You little shit. That's what you think this is about? That it is just about the fact you two slept together?!"

I turn my face away, and the horses begin to pull us. The parade is starting. Pulling out behind Marvel and Glimmer; I am overwhelmed. There's so many people, and they all look weird; almost as if they ate a rainbow. It's so strange. I keep my eyes to the right the entire time, I don't smile. I put the face on that I have when I am throwing knives. I glance over quickly and see Cato has his game face on too. We are almost to the end when District 12 steals the show. Their stylist lit them on fire. All attention goes to them. What the hell! One of them is a volunteer and suddenly everyone forgets they are underdogs. I roll my eyes, and we come to a full stop. President Snow makes a speech, and then we are done for the night.

CATO'S POV

We pull back into the area we first started in. Clove hasn't looked at me since our conversation before the parade. Brutus meets us, along with my stylist and Clove's. They are congratulating us on how great and fierce we looked. Outside the chariot is the first time I am able to get a good look at District 12, the boy looks intimidated, the girl not so much. She has the same look that Clove does when she is concentrating. Their mentor- a drunken man, notices my gaze and instantly closes his mouth and directs them to an elevator. Soon after Clove and I are directed to the same one, we get floor 2. District 2-floor 2.

"You can pick your rooms." Brutus says. "And dinner will be served to your rooms, you two need all the rest you can get. Training is at nine tomorrow morning."

Clove walks ahead of me and chooses her room first, the only other option is down the hall from hers. We go our seperate ways for the night, but when dinner is sent to my room there is a small note attached.

_Cato, Obviously I am on floor one. Maybe we can see each other for a little bit tonight? Xo Glimmer_

I crumple the note up, I am not doing this again. The first time it was, it was just the moment. And right now I need Clove to trust me again. We only have four days before we are to fight to our deaths. It's late at night, and I can't sleep. I get up to find Glimmer sitting on the couch in our living room. She's watching the reapings once more. As soon as she sees me, she smiles big. I take a seat next to her.

"I see you got my note." I play dumb.

"What note?" Her face grows sad.

"Awwh, I thought that's why you were here. Apparently since our districts are the career districts-we're allowed on each others floors." She's hinting at it.

"So I thought we could take advantage one more night..before training starts." I sigh, because no matter what I say she'll have an answer. She's really good at it. I lean in and let our lips meet, she giggles a bit. We go for a second night now. But all I see is _her_ face, I see Clove's face the entire time. And when it's over and done with, Glimmer kisses me softly. I kiss back of course, I'd be crazy if I didn't. But someone is watching, Clove's face is peeped around the corner. Glimmer notices, but says nothing. She leaves right after. I turn to talk, and surprisingly she's still there.

"I came out for a drink." She mumbles. I try talking to her but she stares right through me and heads back to her room, I follow- only to have a door slammed in my face. Damn it! Fucking damn it!

CLOVE'S POV

I was sound asleep, but I suddenly wake. It's nothing, happened to me all the time back home. I used to always wake up in the middle of the night. I lay in my bed, but can't seem to fall asleep again. Ugh, I'm really thirsty. Might as well get up, I can maybe fall asleep on the couch. Opening my door, the rest of the floor is silent, I'm making my way into the living area-and I see her under him. He's enjoying himself too. I jump back behind the wall; I can't go running to my room, they'll hear it. So I just sit behind the wall for a good amount of time. Finally I hear a belt buckle. I peep around the corner, she's kissing him. There's something inside of me that literally makes me want to tackle her right then and there. Cato turns to see me, and Glimmer notices too. Once I know she is gone, I hear Cato's footsteps coming toward me. Play it off Clove.

"I came out for a drink." I mumble, and retrieve a bottle of water. Cato is right behind me the entire time, he even follows me to my room. He keeps trying to talk but I stare through him like a ghost. The little bastard wants to say he loves me? And then he wants to screw with my mind? No. Not happening. I hear words here and there.

"Clove...Over...Believe me...Home...Together..." I turn and face him, entering my room- I slam the door in his face. My face goes directly into my pillow, it mutes my scream. I know he is still outside my door. There is a soft knock. Closing my eyes, I get up and open the door.

"I saw you with Glimmer..." As if he didn't already know.

"So? You said you didn't like me like that."

My response is quick. " So? Maybe I lied."

"And maybe I was with her to make you jealous." My face is growing hot with anger. It scrunches up, I slam the door once more in his face. Tomorrow we train, and I need sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Training day 1

CATO'S POV

Someone is kicking me- not hard, just enough to grab my attention. My eyes open, it is Brutus.

"There a reason you are sleeping outside Clove's door?" He grunts.

I rub my eye, pulling my hand down my face. I blink "No, I must've been sleep walking." Not a total lie, I used to when I was younger.

Brutus pulls me up. Clove's door swings open. Her hair is pulled back in a braid, she's dressed in a black and red track suit. The shirt is short sleeve and has a two on it, the pants are black.

She eyes me and Brutus.

"Morning boys." Her voice is still harsh in my opinion. Brutus shoots her a grin.

"Why can't you be ready to go like her? It's eight fourty-five." I sigh and run to my room- changing quickly. Guess I will have to wait until later for a shower. I'm back in five minutes.

"Let's go." I say walking right past Clove. Her footsteps follow mine. Brutus is behind her, we step into the elevator. Brutus doesn't get in.

"Show them what you are made of, give them something to fear." I nod and press the button marked TC. The doors seal.

"Clove.."

"No."

"Clove."

Her eyes look right at me. "Screw you Cato, okay? Screw you. Oh wait that's Glimmer's thing." She sneers. The doors open at the training center area. Glimmer and Marvel are at the elevator. All the other tributes are standing in a circle around a woman, whose name is Atala. A clock on the other side of the room says nine. She begins, but is quickly stopped. District 12 comes strolling in late. The trainer starts again.

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other Tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." I keep my eyes on District 12's female, she's getting uncomfortable. She straightens herself when she sees my gaze. It's not that she's attractive, she is, but I want to know about her. There's something she has, no underdog would volunteer. Atala lets us go-free to train. Us, the alliance comes together.

"We do what we are best at. Then maybe we can teach each other our talent." Marvel takes lead.

"I agree." Clove states, and looks at me in the eyes.

CLOVE'S POV

Cato seriously can't keep to himself. First Glimmer and now, as Atala is informing us of the training; Cato's eyes are on District 12's female. Get it together Clove. In two weeks only one of us will be alive. Atala dismisses us and the real training begins. Our alliance comes together to formulate a plan.

"We do what we are best at. Then maybe we can teach each other our talent." Marvel has a point.

"I agree." I'm looking at Cato. We need to be a team right now. I'm letting it go. Cato finally nods, convinced. The four of us seperate.

Marvel goes to the spears, Glimmer to the bow and arrow, Cato to the sword, and I to my knives. There are so many knives here. And they are so sharp, perfectly crafted. Then again this is the Capitol, everything is better here. I get my home is a "luxury district" but the knives we get aren't as shiny in the light. I am waiting my turn for a chance to throw. My eyes are wondering, taking in the center; and there they are. Cato and Glimmer. He's showing her how to properly pull back on a bow, I thought she was "the best." He has his hand on her shoulder, she's smiling, and when no one is looking she kisses him. That's the last thing I see before it is my turn to throw. The dummies light up and I throw harder than normal. You can hear the knife's impact to the cardboard. Dead on target each time. With every knife that leaves my hand I think; Fuck you Cato. Fuck. You. I take a deep breath, my turn is over. Marvel has been watching. He pulls me aside.

"You're pretty damn good. Ever try spears?"

"No, never thought about it."

"Well that's what I'm teaching you then, if you can throw a knife you can throw a spear."

We walk past Cato and Glimmer, Cato is working on a bow now. H is face looks concentrated on the target. Glimmer is eye-ing me like I am already dead to her. She steps closer to Cato when we pass. Bitch is all I can think. No one is at the spear station when we arrive. Marvel goes first; he hits every target perfectly- just like I do with knives.

"Just like a knife Clove."

I throw one, it hits but not dead on. I throw another and another and another, I do get bull's-eye, but not as many times as I would like. Marvel is impressed.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." He grins. "You'll never be as good as me, but you're alright for your first time." I grin and throw another spear- perfect target.

"Sure about that?" Marvel's eyebrows rise.

"Wow." We split up once again. This time I am on my way across the room, and Cato is slicing dummy heads off like there is no tomorrow. He looks pissed, really upset. Not my problem. I start working on how to make a fire. I'm literally the only one left at the station.

"You have to scrap downward." A deep, husky voice says. It's Cato.

"I am. I did. This would be my fourth fire." He steps closer.

"Clove.." An announcement cuts him off.

"Attention. Attention. Tributes training is now over. Return to your floors." Everyone goes ahead of us; even Glimmer and Marvel. We board the elevator last. Once inside he starts again.

"Clove, you said you didn't like me like that." I snap at him.

"Maybe I lied Cato, maybe I lied." The elevator opens and he is not letting this conversation go.

CATO'S POV

I see her and him together. Marvel is teaching her spears. Why do I feel like killing him right now? She's smiling, kinda like the way she did the first time she hit a bull's-eye with a knife. She was thirteen then, I was fifteen. I leave Glimmer and pick up a sword. There's a circle of four dummies. I start going crazy. Slice the one's head off, stabbing the next one in the chest. My anger has subsided. I see Clove all alone making fires. She's not doing it the right way.

"You have to scrap downward."

"I am. I did. This would be my fourth fire." I take a step closer.

"Clove.." Of course an announcement cuts me off. So I wait until everyone has boarded the elevator. We are last, so I decide to start again.

"Clove, you said you didn't like me like that." Her voice grows heated.

"Maybe I lied Cato, maybe I lied." We are here, our floor. But I am not done talking. She heads torwards her room.

"Then how do you feel Clove? Huh? If I'm going to die, or if you do- I need to know?"

"Let it go Cato." I won't.

"Seriously."

"LET IT GO CATO!" She screams.

"NO BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE BIG DAMN DEAL IS! YOU HAVE SAID NOTHING TO ME SINCE WE GOT HERE! WHY CLO-" I am cut off.

"BECAUSE MAYBE I LOVE YOU TOO!" Her eyes are a little water filled. Silence takes over. I place both of my hands on either side of her so they rest on her door. She can't leave. She has to face me.

"Say it again." My voice is soft. "Damn it Clove, SAY IT!"

"I LOVE YOU." Her words are bitter. "I love you." The second time she speaks in a whisper.

Clove's looking into my eyes, I lean down.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT CATO, IS I-" My lips crush into hers. She is doesn't fight though. Her lips move with mine. My one hand is on her cheek, and the other is searching for the door knob. I kick the door open, and pick her up. Clove wraps her legs around my waist. We fall to the bed and continue just like that. We stay like that for awhile. There's a knock on the door, it's dinner. That's what makes her pull away. The dinner is sitting on the floor outside the door, same way it was last night. I get up from her bed to leave, and now she won't look me in the eye. I try to kiss her before I return to my room, but her face goes to the ground.

"Clove." I say in a soft tone.

"You need to go Cato." I leave. Whatever just happened is going to haunt me for the night.


	7. Chapter 7: Judgement day

CLOVE'S POV

I tell him he should leave. He obliges and hands me my dinner tray on the way out. I don't really want anything to eat. A hunger that was deep inside of me- it's been fufilled. For now. Cato knows now. He knows the basics- that I do love him. But we can't be together. Laying back on the bed, I let the tears fall. One of us will lose the other in a matter of three days. What kind of relationship is that? Would it end when the timer hit zero? Would it end when another cannon went off? My hands come to cover my face. I try sleeping, but Atala's words ring in my ears.

_"Twenty three of you will be dead_

_One of you will be alive..."_

_"Twenty three of you will be dead_

_One of you will be alive..."_

Three days to live. Three days to die. Three days to love someone the way every person deserves to be loved.

CATO'S POV

I never really believed my dad when he told me love can kill you. It seemed- unmanly, but now I am understanding. I toss and turn- thinking of Clove, our kissing, her lips, her response to everything. Finally, I get up. It's six in the morning, who knew time could pass so suddenly. Creeping out of my room, I find no one else is awake. I could wake Clove up, but I shouldn't. Turning the television on, they are replaying the tribute parade. It's the first time I have seen the footage. Clove looks so strong, so fearless. I put my head into my hands. There is only one victor. It can't be both of us. One of us is going to lose the other. Walking back to my room I am trying to be quiet. All I want is a shower. I pass by Clove's room, the light is shining through the bottom of the door. I stop and contemplate knocking. Just as I go to, the door opens. She's been crying. I pull her into my chest.

"Cato. There's only one of us." She whispers so quietly it is almost mute.

I don't say anything; I just stand there with her pressed to me. She finally pulls away.

"You should, you should go Cato."

"No. You can't shut me out Clove. Not anymore." She sighs, but there's a slight smile on her lips.

"I'll meet you soon." She says, and with that the door to her bathroom closes.

I walk back to my room; clean up and dress. Two days, not including today. Two days left. On my way out into the dining area, I notice Clove's door cracked. Stopping, I peep in- is she even in there? Then I see her, she is not clothed and searching for her training uniform. I guess Brutus forgot to mention there were multiples in the closet. I take in the image of her, then shake my head and walk away. Brutus is waiting for us.

"Where's Clove?" He asks.

"She'll be here in a min-" Clove comes around the corner.

"Here."

The elevator opens, we step inside.

"Show them what you're made of." He grins. I nod. It's probably the only advice he can give us. He knows we're lethal.

Clove looks up at me.

"The alliance has to train together." The thought of Glimmer and her side by side is a nightmare itself. But it's true, the four of us have to be seen together.

* * *

CLOVE'S POV

The elevator doors open and our allies are waiting beside it.

"Good morning Cato." Glimmer says in a high voice. She goes to kiss him, but he backs away.

"Clove." I don't think I ever hated my name this much until it comes from her mouth.

That's the only contact we truly have for the rest of the day. The four of us evaluate each other's talents and agree we are leathal. None of us pick up another weapon, we start judging who will be "invited" to the alliance, and who should be left until we are split- unless they make the stupid mistake of crossing our path. The boy from District 12 is struggling on a climbing course-he falls. All four of us notice. Glimmer is hiding a laugh, Marvel has a deadly smirk, Cato is judging, and me, well I have the same face I always do when I am looking at an easy target. The girl from his district comes over to him, whispers something. He glances in our direction then stands up. He walks towards this stand of weights, he not only picks up the heaviest one, but is able to throw it about fifty feet. It hits a stand of spears. I guess he won't be as easy to kill. Cato's face foes from judgemental to impressed. Training ends early. We're headed to the elevator when Glimmer pulls Cato aside. So it's only Marvel and I that board the elevator.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I ask in a cool fashion.

"Who cares. She'll be dead in a matter of days."

I laugh. "Glad to know we are all on the same page." Marvel gets out on his floor.

"You're stronger than her. She knows that, I can tell." I smile wickedly and nod. Off to my floor. When I get there Cato is already sitting on the couch. Brutus stands and welcomes me.

"Tomorrow is when you'll do the private training session. You will go second. Potential sponsers will be there, do what you do best. I'm not worried." That's all he says before heading into the elevator himself. The entire floor is ours.

The two of us are starving and head straight to the kitchen. I'm on the opposite side of the island.

"What'd Glimmer want?" He stops what he is doing.

"She wanted to talk."

I wait for something more in detail, but it doesn't come.

"Alright. Don't say then." I start to walk away but he stops me.

"She wanted to know what was going to happen. In the arena..."

I look at him in the eyes.

"Really? Is that all?" I know Cato, and I know when he is leaving things out. His face falls to the floor.

"She kissed me." I pull my arm from his grasp.

"Damn it Cato.."

"No. It wasn't like that." My voice grows harsh.

"Oh really than what was it like?" He grabs my face in his hands and forcefully kisses me. Our lips sychronize. And he pulls away.

"It was nothing like kissing you Clove." I smirk a little and pull away. Half way to my room I turn around.

"Cato?" His face shoots up.

"Why did you volunteer?"

"Protect you. Someone has to come home a winner." I nod and fall asleep the moment I make it to bed.

* * *

CATO'S POV

Clove and I are up next for our private sessions. Brutus talked about how the two of us need to do what we do best. I with a sword. Clove with her knives. The two of us are waiting, they finally call for Clove. I kiss her softly, she accepts it.

"Best of luck Clove." She nods. I don't see her until after my session. There are seven dummies, and I do exactly what I did the first day of training. One loses their head, the next their arm, and so on. The final two get a sword right to the heart. I'm dismissed after. I get back to the second floor. Clove is on the sofa in a pair of black pants, and purple top that shimmers. Brutus is too. I take a seat next to her.

"Scores will be up soon."

"So I can change?"

Brutus chuckles. "Go." By the time I get back, Glimmer and Marvel have joined. The only seat is next to Glimmer.

Cashmere is in the kitchen, looking over to see the scores. Casaer Flickerman is the host, and he the scoring begins.

"District one's Glimmer- with a score of" Pause "Nine."

She smiled, Cashmere was excited. Marvel congratulated her. The scores were based out of 12, 12 being the most deadly.

"District one's Marvel-with a score of nine." Marvel is content, he sits around for our scores.

"District two's Clove- with a score of ten." Flickerman smiles, Glimmer shoots her a death glare.

"District two's Cato- with a score of ten." Marvel gives me a pat on the back.

"Good job boy." Brutus adds. All the rest of tributes are scoring sevens, until District 12. Flickerman's voice announces

"District twelve's Peeta Mellark- with a score of eight." That's nothing for Marvel and I.

"District twelve's Katniss Everdeen- with a score of-" He pauses and is shocked. "-eleven." All of us sitting in the room becomes pissed.

All of us start shouting at each other;

"Underdog." "Why couldn't you do better?" "Didn't you show them your knife skills?" "Didn't you show them how perfect your aim was?!"

it's Brutus who stops it all.

"You kill her. She's deadly, deadlier than you all. Kill her. That is your mission." Glimmer and Marvel leave with Cashmere.

Our only mission as an alliance is to _kill_ Katniss Everdeen. District 1 leaves soon after. It's evening. Brutus leaves us once again.

"Cashmere and I have some plans for the alliance to talk about." He smiles and leaves. The floor is all ours once again.


	8. Chapter 8: A day to live, a day to die

CLOVE'S POV

Everyone has left and I am still on the couch. How could this Katniss Everdeen score higher than me? Than Cato? It just doesn't makes sense. Cato takes a seat beside me.

"Quit overthinking Clove." He knows me too well.

"How the hell does someone score higher than us?"

"Good question. Simple answer. You kill her."

I forgot how ruthless Cato could be. I sigh and get up to take a shower. It's my last night that I can really sleep. Tomorrow night is our last night here, the following morning we will be in the arena-fighting to the death. After starting the shower I start to strip down. The words start ringing in my head again.

_Twenty three of you will be dead_

_One of you will be alive._

Shake it off Clove. Shake it the hell off. The mirror in the bathroom is glazed over with fog. I wipe it away and stare at myself;

You are Clove. You are ruthless. You are lethal. This is a game-a game you can win.

I take my shower and dress right after. On my way out to the living area I hear them;

"She's in the shower. What do you want Marvel?"

"Oh I just thought since you and Glimmer had so much shit worked out between you two, that Clove and I should talk."

"Glimmer and I have nothing worked out!" The words come through his teeth.

"Really? I'd say whatever, but knowing the two of you have slept together- more than once. There might be some feelings the-" Cato cuts him off.

"You fucking bastard. You have no idea what happened, so why don't you take your puppet ass off my floor."

"You can't handle it Cato. I figured Clove and I could be "in love" lik-" Cato has Marvel pinned against the wall.

"SAY IT AGAIN YOU LITTLE FUCK"

"I KNOW MORE ABOUT WHAT GOES ON INSIDE HER HEAD THAN YOU DO."

"WANNA GO RIGHT NOW?"

"YEAH RIGHT NOW. I WANNA GO RIGHT NOW."

That's when I walk out, Cato lets Marvel go. He has this wicked, sadistic grin as he approaches me. Marvel leans in and kisses me strongly. I don't try pushing him off, I mean Cato had sex with Glimmer. Why can't I have a star-crossed love? Cato is raging, I can feel it. Marvel pulls away and enters the elevator that brought him here. That smile is still plastered across his hard face. Cato goes charging after him, but the doors close. He flips out. He takes the knives that are in the kitchen and throws them into the wall, every little figurine and vase is thrown at the elevator.

"FUCK YOU." He screams. He yells. When he is finally done he comes stomping over to me, he starts to shake me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

All the anger I have pushed aside comes rushing back. "OH I'M SORRY. I AM SO SORRY." The sarcastic apology is vocal ice. His hands drop.

"YOU CAN FUCK THE BLONDE BITCH, BUT WHEN I GET KISSED THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!"It's not even that I enjoyed Marvel's lips.

But it's stupid that when I get jealous I get pushed aside, and then when Cato gets jealous all hell breaks loose.

"WELL AT LEAST I WASN'T FUCKING HER IN FRONT OF YOU" I let out a sick laugh.

"I SAW IT CATO. I SAW THE TWO OF YOU ON THE COUCH! YOUR FACE SAID IT ALL!"

"AM I SUPPOSED TO APOLOGIZE? SHE CAME HERE, TO ME! I WASN'T GOING TO -" I snap at him.

"OH RIGHT, THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE CATO! YOU ARE STILL NARSASITIC, RUTHLESS, HORNY CATO."

"I have needs." He says quietly at first unsure of what may come. "I HAVE NEEDS! YOU HAVEN'T EXACTLY BEEN THERE FOR ME."

I stop and spit through my teeth. "And. You. Have. Been. There. For. Me?" I am not done.

"YOU CONFESS YOUR DAMN LOVE FOR ME, AND INCASE YOU FORGOT THERE IS ONE VICTOR. ONE." The words hang in the air. He doesn't say anything, but instead comes closer to me.

"Am I supposed to love you? And love you for only five days if we are lucky?" I whisper before his lips are crushing mine. We both forget what has happened. Cato picks me up from the ground, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. Our kiss hasn't broken. His arms are wrapped so tightly around me. He walks us to my temporary room and closes the door behind us. This is it. This star-crossed love affair is happening. We may not be able to play that card in the arena, but right now we can.

CATO'S POV

She doesn't get it. Not even the slightest bit.

"Am I supposed to love you? And love you for only five days if we are lucky?" It's a whisper that escapes her lips before mine ram into hers. I pick her up, her legs around me, I wrap my arms tighter around her. This is all I wanted out of life. I walk us to her room and close the door behind us. We fall onto the bed, her underneath me. It's the second time we have been like this. Once again there's a knock on the door, but she doesn't seem to notice. We continue in our make out. Her hands are on the back. She pulls away for a second, but comes back for more. This time her lips are urgent. She started it this time. Her black shirt comes slipping off. I take a moment to really look. The other day when I passed her room, she was undressed, but right now she wants me to see. There's nothing on underneath. The left one goes into my hand, I caress it and our lips touch again. There's slight rapid breaths that come from her now. My plain white shirt hits the floor and my grey pants follow, along with my boxers. Quickly I take off what remains on her. She's every bit of amazing that I have always known. Clove gasps when I enter her slowly. I check everytime to make sure I am not hurting her. She nods with every glance. Clove has always been able to endure a lot. We are one. I am able to go as hard and as soft as I want, like I said Clove can take a lot. She's strong. With every thrust there is a moan or a groan of some sort- whether it be from me or her. In the short rapid breaths she pulls herself up towards me.

"I love you Cato." It is said right into my ear. I lean down to her.

"I love you." Soon after I finish strong. We fall asleep in the same bed. Clove is curled up into me. How does this work now? We have one day.

One day to live. One day to die. One day to give someone the love that they deserve.


	9. Chapter 9: Careers

CLOVE'S POV

It's in the early hours of the morning. The sky in the capitol looks just as it did in District 2; the mornings walking to the training center, sometimes racing. It seems a lifetime ago that we were training at home. I look over to the sleeping body next to me. Sigh. Nothing will be like this ever again. Tomorrow we are in the arena. Surreal really. Leaning over, I place a gentle kiss on his cheek. He moves a tiny bit in his sleep. One of us will be dead. I guess the odds have gone to shit for the two of us. I stand up and crack my back by stretching. I take a deep breath, deciding to take a shower. I lock the door. When I step into the shower my eyes feel sore, and that's when the tears begin. Cato and I will never be together, and after last night; I don't know how I am to watch him die.

_Watch him die._

_Twenty-three of you will be dead._

_One of you will be alive._

Life sucks, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. After my shower I enter my room to find it empty. No big deal. There's a knock on the door.

"Give me a minute!" The door opens slightly though and the blonde slips in. As if a response, I straighten myself up. My face grows hard.

"What do you want?" I spit my words at her.

Her voice is soft. "I see the way he looks at you. He loves you, despite the fact we went two nights in a row-" the girl recovers from her sidetrack and adjusts her voice that was becoming bitterly harsh. "I hate you as much as you hate me. Cashmere and Brutus both know. We are an alliance." I laugh at her.

"Alliance, until we kill each other. Let's face it." I'm inches from her face right now.

"I'll kill you the moment I have the chance. I am stronger, more fierce, more deadly." Her eyes look like they are burning with fire. She spits back. Leaning into my ear she says;

"No wonder he never pushed me away. I'll always be more likeable." I snarl.

"Get out." She smiles with evil and leaves. Once our mission is carried out, I can kill her. Quickly I dress and find everyone already assembled in our living space. All of us are in our track suits.

"Finally training day means we can work with our tributes alone. So as an alliance we will train for an hour, and then we will split up by district." Cashmere says

Brutus adds. "Remember, there is only one victor. When the alliance is over, it's a free for all. Tonight you are not allowed to roam. You're stylists will be waiting for you- it's interview tonight. Earn sponsors, they could save you... So this is the last time you will be together before the arena." He turns on the television to past footage of games.

Cashmere has the floor now. "There will be a cornucopia in the middle tomorrow. Go for it. The four of you are strong, you can eliminate the most niave players there. It will be a blood bath, but trust me- once the clock hits zero- you are fighting for your life. Don't forget that. You'll be willing to do whatever it takes to survive the day." The television clicks off and the elevator doors open. The six of us board, Glimmer is on the other side of Cato whose eyes are glued to me.

CATO'S POV

When I wake up I don't know where I am. I hear the shower and realize this isn't my room. It's Clove's. Sitting up in bed I can't help a grin. We had sex last night. Damn good sex. The clock says seven thirty. I should probably shower too. I debate knocking on her bathroom door, but decide it's just best I don't. Clove may be strong, but she's only as strong as you let her be. I don't need to deal with her freaking out at me this early in the morning for whatever reason she might want too. I bump into Brutus, I'm shirtless and leaving Clove's room at an early hour. He shakes his head and stares into my eyes.

"We can't pull a star-crossed lovers card. You know that. There is one victor Cato. One."

I nod in a response. What am I supposed to do? Argue? He's a mentor- my mentor, he won for a reason. After my shower I come out to the living area; Marvel and Cashmere are there. Glimmer comes strolling in a few minutes after with a bitter expression. Cashmere starts telling us how to interview. We have to be cocky is basically what it boils down too. Cocky- but only enough to get a sponsor's attention. Clove comes in and smiles at me. It's the first time since we have been here that she hasn't given me a vicious look. I grin back. Cashmere and Brutus begin to tell us about how today will work, but my attention is on her. That is until the television is turned on. Cashmere tells us about how the first minutes of the games will be. A cornucopia will be in the middle; full of weapons. Those that are dumb will run right into their deaths. The television flips off, the elevator arrives. Glimmer walks beside me and stands there for the ride. She wants my attention, but my eyes are still on Clove. I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. All I do know is that I shouldn't be here right now. Neither of us should. We could have has it all back home, but no. We volunteered. Once of us to die. That thought leaves a lump in my throat. The doors open to the training center that is empty. The training center is ours. For the first half hour, Cashmere and Brutus should us the ways we should split up. Glimmer needs to go with either me or Clove- she's good at long distance kills, but Clove and I can handle ourselves in hand to hand. Whoever doesn't go with Glimmer is to be with Marvel. He's the same case. He is the best with a spear, but that isn't going to help if someone's hands are trying to snap his neck. The four of us work out senarios if one is getting attacked, how to kill the child. Brutus shows me the easiest way to snap a neck- I get to do it to the dummies. After that we split up. District 1 and District 2. It's the first time we are spoken of as just District 2 and not "the careers" or "the alliance".


	10. Chapter 10: Harsh truth

CLOVE'S POV

The four of us have been seperated. Mossia is dressing me in an orange dress. It's not obnoxious, but it's not a pastel either. The entire time she is dressing me, all I can think of is the interview. I can't show weakness. From this point forward I am not allowed to be the girl that Cato has such easy control over. There is one victor; let's face it. It won't be Marvel, and it won't be Glimmer. There are three possibilities- Cato, myself or Katniss; the girl from District 12. Mossia finishes just as Brutus arrives for an escort. Cato is with him, just like last time. The two step into my room and she leaves. Brutus looks at the two of us. He disappointedly sighs.

"It took me a bit to figure it out. But I did." He jabs two fingers towards Cato and me.

"Cato leaving your room in the morning was the final give away. Both of you two are old enough to know how this game works. There is one victor. One. Tonight if there are any questions about relationships back home; you two are to reply with a firm no. Make it convincing, no matter how Caesar tries to pry. Understand? One victor. One survivor."

Cato and I exchange a glance. I exhale loudly and start to size up Cato. One victor. It will be me. Neither of us say a word on the elevator. Brutus stands inbetween us, probably as a reminder. The districts line up from one to twelve. It's silent while waiting to be escorted up the stairs to Caesar Flickerman. Glimmer goes first, Marvel follows. There's a television on our level to watch, but neither of their interviews are anything special. District one is done. Which means I am next. Put your game face on. You are Clove. Ruthless, fierce Clove- at least that's what I have been told. I'm escorted and introduced to the Capitol crowd. Flickerman starts with the questions. My interview concludes without any mention of a home relationship. From downstairs I watch Cato's.

"I'm good to go." are the only real words I hear him say. It's the first time tonight I have really looked at him. He's in a midnight blue suit, similar to Flickerman's but it has been modified. The jacket fits him just barely. The shirt underneath shows off his chest almost perfectly. Stop. One victor. Just one. When his is over, Flickerman holds his arm up in the air- as if he just won some kind of fight. He comes to join Brutus and me. Now he can't look at me. Once upstairs we finish watching the interviews. It's the frist time I really get the girl from District 12's story. Apparently she volunteered for her sister. Even promised to return home a victor. How pathetic. The final interview is with the boy from her District. His name is Peeta. Flickerman asks him about a girl back home.

"I'll tell you what Peeta, you win this thing and when you get home; she'll have to go out with you."

"Thanks, but winning isn't going to help me."

"Why ever not?"

"Because she came here with me."

CATO'S POV

"Because she came here with me." That makes two of us, but only one of us made a broadcast of it. Brutus clears his throat. That's when Clove goes after him.

"WE CAN'T PULL A STAR-CROSSED LOVERS- BUT DISTRICT TWELVE CAN?" Brutus chuckles and raises his voice.

"DO YOU THINK THE TWO OF THEM WILL BE GOING HOME? NO."

Her words are becoming ice. "IT'D BE WORTH A TRY, FACE IT YOU HAPPEN TO BE STUCK WITH A PAIR OF LOVERS BRUTUS."

He steps closer to her. "I'm the mentor. You're the tribute. And if this thing between you two defines you as lovers; why was Glimmer in his shirt the first night?"

Now it's my turn to be apart of this conversation.

"DOES THAT MATTER?" Clove's expressionless. No one talks.

CLOVE'S POV

Brutus is inches from my face.

"I'm the mentor. You're the tribute. And if this thing between you two defines you as lovers; why was Glimmer in his shirt the first night?"

Cato jumps in. "DOES THAT MATTER?" My facial expression drops. No one speaks.

It does matter. Brutus is right; we aren't star-crossed lovers. We aren't lovers period. If we were, Glimmer would have never been in his shirt. She would've never been in his room that night. The silence is becoming heavier in the air. I snap out of the realization that has just hit me. My eyes wander from one face to the next. I swallow hard and leave the room via elevator. I don't choose floor one, I choose TC which still happens to be lit up. The doors close; both of them look like they have a million questions, but I can't answer. I can't admit how right Brutus is, or how in the wrong I was for laying down next to Cato.

* * *

**HEY! I am sorry for the short chapter, and for not updating as quickly as I was. My senior year just started, and I just was hired at my first job. I already hate it and am looking for another. Not that y'all care. Anyways thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming- just keep in mind I am the writer. I do take the ideas and suggestions into consideration (such as the idea to make Cato raging, not just a little mad), but I will not be using all of them! I hope y'all understand. Okay! I hope you keep reading! Keep following, favoriting, and most of all reviewing. Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! **

**-L.**


	11. Chapter 11: Beginning of the end

CLOVE'S POV

The doors open to the training center. It's been cleared, only red mats remain. The only light is illuminated from a combonation of the Capitol square and moon. I slouch down against the elevator wall; since the doors don't close, the elevator can't be called upon. I don't want Cato, I don't want Brutus. I want to be left alone. My hands cover my face, burrying it. There's a sound of shuffling feet, quickly I stand up and there in the window is a figure. The figure is almost as tall as Cato, but I know it's not him. The heels echo as I walk to him. Marvel is observing the Capitol. We don't look at each other, we talk while looking out.

I take a deep breath.

"You aren't the only one. It's amazing how the Capitol thinks we're all some sort of celebrity, and yet the moment the canon goes off- we become nothing."

I slowly nod my head, he can see it in the reflection of the glass and acknowledges it.

"What I don't get it why our two districts even have to do this. Mine is all luxury, yours is practically the same.." I start to get where he is going with this.

"Are you afraid?" I ask in a quiet, but strong voice.

His head jerks to me, I look at him. "Are you?"

A laughs comes from me but it's brief. "No."

"But you are afraid of what will happen with Cato." I don't understand how he is able to know what I feel.

He continues. "Clove, take a minute. If Cato really loved you, Glimmer wouldn't have been in his shirt. I caught her coming back the first night we were here. I-"

I cut him off. "I saw them, on the couch, on my floor..."

"Clove." Marvel says putting a hand on my shoulder, I brush it off abruptly. My facial expression goes to focused.

"It's a free for all once we kill Katniss. You kill Glimmer, I could kill Cato..." He trails off.

"Then who kills who when it's me and you?"

He laughs. "May the odds be ever in your favor." The conversation dies.

"Clove."

"Hmmm?" I'm still mesmerized by the Capitol.

"You deserve the victory more than Cato. If I die, know all my bets are on you." A smile makes its way across my face in the moonlit room, but its disapates fast. Everyone knows that Cato isn't sincere- even those who have known him for only a few days. I have known him for a few years. Marvel starts to leave. He stops though and turns around. Right now I am confused, so my torso is towards him. He comes back to me and kisses me. It's not forced or anything; his hands are each side of my face, holding it in place. My lips move with his. I refuse to refuse this. He pulls away; our foreheads pressed against each others.

"A real love will burn even in the darkest places."

I'm so confused, but I don't question. Marvel boards the elevator and waves goodbye. Just as the doors close I hear him say;

"Throw hard."

He was clearly talking about my knives for tomorrow. It's just me now, alone in the training center. In the corner are a set of destroyed dummies. Approaching the one, I realize it's the first one that Cato successfully broke the neck. No matter where we are; Cato will still be Cato. Ruthless. Minipulative. I punch the dummy. Looking out the window once more it dawns on me how dark it is, and that it's the last real midnight sky I will see for a while. It's settled. In the arena, Cato is my enemy. I will be a victor, and I'll do whatever it takes to be one.

CATO'S POV

She left. Brutus and I are just staring at each other. He keeps trying to get the elevator, but can't.

"She must've locked it. If the doors do not close, I can't make it come up."

"You didn't have to bring up Glimmer..." I say.

He looks at me. "It's true. If you loved her. If you were real star-crossed lovers; Glimmer wouldn't have been in your shirt the first night."

I can't think of an argument so I let him leave the room. I keep trying to get to the training center, but the elevator still isn't working. Damn it! I could comfort her, tell her Glimmer is nothing. No, Clove won't buy that. So I just sit there, in the living area, on the couch. I don't even bother changing, I just sit. Sit and wait. I fall asleep, because I jolt up when I hear a door slam. The light shines through the bottom of her door. I can see it faintly.

"Clove." I call out, waiting for a response. I say her name over and over in the dark hallway. After the tenth time I swing the door open. Marvel is there, sitting on her bed; looking out the window. The bathroom door is closed. The moment I step into the room he is standing straight up from the relaxed position he was in. In a moment I have him pinned to the wall. We speak in hushed voices but the tension is still there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spit at him.

"Dealing with the mess you made." He shoves me off of him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Sleeping with Glimmer. Being in love with her, and sleeping with Glimmer." Throwing a punch, he stops my hand.

"Easy there. You have plenty of time for that tomorrow." He snorts and comes close to my ear.

"She was and always will be too good for you."

After that he closes the bedroom door as he leaves. My fist hits the wall; which now has a hole. I sit down onto the bed. Should I scream? Should I yell? Should I have snapped his neck right then? I lay down on the bed, throwing my arms over my face, and groan. What was I supposed to do? Tell Glimmer to leave me alone? She wouldn't have, I know that. Glimmer has a way of being aggressive, and once she has a mind set- you can't stop her. The bathroom door opens. Clove is wrapped in a red towel. Her hair hangs in wet knots, and her eyes are bloodshot. Almost immediately I stand up, but she avoids my presence.

"You have to listen to me." I tell her.

CLOVE'S POV

No. No I don't I think to myself. Cato won't leave me alone for a second. Finally I sit down on the edge of the bed, my eyes staring at the wall. He takes seat on the other side of the bed, his torso towards me.

"It has always been you Clove. Not one of those girls of my past have been anything like you. I've known that since the first day we trained together. All the other girls were so scared, intimidated- but you. Not you Clove, you wanted to train with the boys. You wanted to know how to throw knives, not use a bow and arrow. It has always been you. Since the beginning." His hand reaches towards my knee. I jerk away.

My throat feels like it is closing up, my voice is thick. "Is that all?"

He sighs. "Yes."

My eyes haven't left the wall.

"Get out." I growl. He doesn't say much more. The door slams quietly, but I still jump. That's when the tears stream down my face. I can't do this tomorrow. I really don't have it in me. I never imagined it would end like this, with a slam of a door- alone in the night. The effort to put clothes on isn't there, pulling my knees into my chest I stay just like that. Tears are frequent, I have to make a fist, I bite down on my knuckles to with hold the scream I desperately want to let out.

The alarm goes off, my eyes fly open. I don't want to be like I was last night. The arena will be my sanctuary now. I am Clove. I am ruthless. I am strong. This is the hunger games, and you will come home a victor. No matter what it takes. The last part I keep telling myself.

_"No matter what it takes._"

_"No matter what it takes."_

_I'm going home._


	12. Chapter 12: PART II: Let the games begin

CATO'S POV

Clove won't let her eyes even move from the wall she is staring at. Her head is tilted slighty as I'm telling her everything, my hand reaches out for her but her guard is back up. I thought I had finally broken her walls down- I was wrong.

"Get out." she says with an edge. Without another word, or even a glance I leave. Closing the bedroom door it slams. I didn't mean to do that. Once in my own room I punch the wall repeatedly. My forehead rests on the doorway, that I didn't bother covering. I whip the door shut, causing a huge noise. My eyes are stinging; filling with water. I squeeze them shut tightly. I don't cry. But I have never felt this pain, it's worse then the first time I trained. It's ten times worse then getting knocked on my ass, and even worse then the time I broke my collarbone in a combat scenario. Words of my father ring

_Love can kill you Cato. It can kill just like a knife, a sword, it's a kill that consumes every part of you. Don't undermine it. _

"FUCK! FUCK." I continue to scream words into my empty room.

My back hits the wall, I slide down; my knees are as close to my chest as they can be. The moon outside shines to illuminate the can I kill, when I am already dead inside? Fight my brain says, kill and feel nothing. Humanity is gone. I pull myself together, and only wake up to see the sun on the horizon. There's a pair of clothes on my bed. It's a simple tee shirt, water resistant pants, a pair of boots; the sun is all I can look at. So many mornings with Clove. Shaking my head, I sulk to the elevator. Brutus is waiting for me; Clove must already be gone.

"You look like shit." He grunts.

My chest puffs out. I breathe deeply. "Yeah, I know."

The doors open to the warehouse we started in, at least I think that's where we are. I am escorted to a strip on concrete. Out on it is a hovercraft. Brutus puts his hands on my shoulders- the same way a coach would to his trainee. He whispers in my ear.

"Show them what you are made of."

He gives me one last pat on the back, and I begin the walk to the craft. Brutus is watching me, I know it. Did he tell Clove the same thing? Where is she? My question is answered on the hovercraft. She's sitting there in a black shirt, pants and boots are similar to mine. Her hair is pulled back from her face, still she doesn't glance at me. I take a seat across from her in hopes of getting one. I don't though. Her face is intimidating today, and I know it won't be fading anytime soon. The hovercraft lifts from it's platform; a woman has something that looks like a needle, I hold out my arm- not even asking what it is. I wince at the pain. It's not until the girl from District 12 asks, that I find out it is my tracker. I scoot towards the edge of my seat, elbows on my knees taking these kids in. Twenty three on you will be dead. May the odds be ever in your favor I want to say out loud, but I don't. Suddenly the hovercraft tips sideways. We have landed. Peacekeepers are waiting at the door for us. Each of us is escorted by two of them to a room. The door closes behind me. I feel like it was a seal. My stylist Kaymo is waiting with a jacket for me. He explains that it won't completely protect me from the elements, but he tried his very best. Clove has one just like it apparently.

"THIRTY SECONDS" an automated voice says on an intercom.

Kaymo nods and directs me into a tube. It seals. I slowly rise on a silver platform. The sun is so bright. My eyes adjust quickly though. I catch sight of Marvel, he nods to me. I don't see either one of the girls.

"Fifty, fourty nine, fourty eight, fourty seven..."

There's a digital countdown on the bloodbath. A voice is counting too. I am searching for Clove. I find her, her eyes look so focused, her face- so determined. All around the circle are faces of fear, but not Clove's. I want to call out.

"Eleven, ten, nine..." The voice slowly fades, the clock hits zero, and a high pitched noise booms. Everyone is off of their plates. I go charging and pick up the first weapon in sight. This is the hunger games, not child's play.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know this is a chapter with only Cato's POV; but I figured his was the best to experience the first moments with. Don't worry I will be continuing with their time in the arena- right up until the end. Sadly that does mean Cato's POV will be what the last two chapters are written in. My next chapter will be with Clove- I PROMISE YOU. Anyways, keep reading, favoriting and reviewing- I love hearing what you have to say! **

**-L.**


	13. Chapter 13: PART II: A new alliance

CLOVE'S POV

A high pitch noise pierces the arena. The clock says zero. I go running, straight for the middle. Marvel already has a lifeless body in front of him. The knives are sitting closely to the front, I manage to pick up three of them. Pivoting on the ball of my foot, I turn are throw- hitting the first person I can directly in the back. I just killed someone. I just killed someone, and I feel nothing. No emotion. No remorse. There are orange backpacks on the ground, quickly one finds it's way to my back. That's when I see her, the girl from District 12; Katniss on the ground. She looks up to see the knife slipping into the bag she pulled up just in time. Her face is full of fear, I go to throw another knife, but this time the target is much closer. My target is not Katniss this time. It's a girl of a much younger age. When I grip my next knife I return to Katniss- but she is already gone. I see the backpack bobbling to the woods. I'll find her, find her and kill her myself. The alliance can end then. Quickly I turn to see Cato. A young boy's throat is slit. At this point I don't know how many are down, how many are gone. But I do know that the starting zone is almost cleared; besides the alliance of course. The rest have made a run for it. Cato comes out of the cornucopia with a sword. His face is hard; resembling a warrior's. I throw two more small bags onto my shoulders, knives attached to my belt. Glimmer emerges from the other side of it, her bow and arrow ready. Marvel is directly beside me.

He steps forward breathing deeply. " I saw the direction she went. It was the woods to the east."

Cato nods. "So we follow. Then the games can really begin." His message is directed at Marvel.

Then it dawns on me. If we can find the blonde boy from District 12, we will find Katniss quicker.

"We find Peeta first. He's going to know exactly how to find her." For the first time Glimmer agrees with me.

"He'll be our best chance at finding her." The four of us continue to rummage through whatever is left at the cornucopia; which is mostly just orange bags of small survival things. The four of us venture off into the direction of Katniss. That's when the first cannon goes off. Glimmer jumps into me. I shove her off. The alliance stops. Eleven booms from the sky. Eleven lives gone in the first hours. Our trekk through the green foilage continues. There's a river, fresh water finally! All of us take a turn endulging in the fresh stream. I'm on guard and that's when I see him. The blonde is crouched down on the rocks just above. Poking Cato I get him to acknowledge the presence. We can't run towards him- he'll think it's an attack. So in the end, it is Marvel who slowly approaches him upon the rocks above. The boy looks starrtled and starts searching for a knife that I assume is in his belt. Marvel's hands raise above his head. I can't tell what they are saving, but after a few moments Marvel returns to us with the boy.

Cato holds out his hand. The boy seems unsure and grabs hesitantly.

"You're strong. We could use someone like you." Cato says while handing him a spear.

"We don't kill each other until we kill Katniss." He adds. The boy's eyes grow wide, but only for a split second. He nods.

"I can help you find her. Won't be hard." He says. The five of us hear something in the forrest. We exchange a few glances and then go running into the leaves once again. The sky is growing dark. All of us- exhausted. District 1, and Peeta are leading the group. Cato is beside me. I keep my eyes forward but stop suddenly.

"Cato?" I call out in a hushed tone.

His steps slow. "Yeah, Clove?"

Dragging my feet, I pull myself to his side.

"This is just a game right?" I don't know where to really begin a conversation.

His head bobbles up and down.

"So why do we have to adjust to play?" He knows I am talking about hiding our love-affair.

"The real lovers of this game, and neither of us win." Cato pulls me into a half-hug; his sword in his other hand. A kiss is planted on top of my forehead.

"We can't show it. This is a game Clove. A dangerous game. Until Glimmer is gone, I have to be there for her. She knows Marvel would care less if she died..."

I push away from him, but secretly I get it. No one deserves to die alone, uncared, unappreciated. By this time the rest of our alliance is far ahead. I jog to catch up, Glimmer turns around quickly; bow loaded. The weapon goes down when she realizes it is me.

"What are you doing- I ALMOST KILLED YOU."

I roll my eyes at her, push myself past her and walk beside Marvel. A knife is in my hand for the first person I see.

CATO'S POV

"We can't show it. This is a game Clove. A dangerous game. Until Glimmer is gone, I have to be there for her. She knows Marvel could care less if she died.."

I am pushed away almost immediately. I shuffle behind the alliance, not completely letting them out of my sight. Glimmer is the furthest in the back when I finally catch up. Her eyes glow at me in the now moonlit sky. I fake a smile to her.

There's a fire alluminating the night just a few hundred feet away.

Peeta crouches down beside something on the ground.

"It's hers." He says, but none of us know what he is holding right now.

"What way did she go then?" Marvel asks.

"North I'm guessing."

All of us remain quiet, but move swiftly towards the source. It might just be the most dangerous player. Just behind a bushed area, there is a female trying to warm her hands from a fire she just made. I make my appereance known first; Clove to the left of me, Glimmer to the right. She turns around to see us, her face showing every ounce of fear. I throw my sword slightly and catch it in a smooth motion. It isn't Katniss.

"Don't you know? Never make a fire. It might get you killed." I say in a sarcastic voice.

She starts screaming.

"Please don't kill me!"

He voice is that of a child. Her screaming continues in the night. My sword sinks into her chest. The screaming stops. A cannon sounds in the air. Marvel raids the campsite, but quickly finds there is nothing worth taking. We abandon the sight of the murder and continue on our way.

Clove is ahead of me reliving what just happened.

"That was great! Did you see her face?"

She keeps going on and on, her hands flying in the night to tell the story. Marvel is letting our laughs while she tells it, as if he didn't see it.

Glimmer apruptly stops to turn to look me in the face.

"P-Please don't kill me!" She mocks, shaking just as the girl was. I laugh.

"Hey loverboy, are you sure she went this way?" Peeta comes jogging up to me.

"Yeah, that was her snare back there." I nod. He continues jogging up to where Clove is.

"Can't we just kill him already?" Glimmer is impatient.

I shake my head no. "He's our best chance of finding her."

Her bottom lip pouts outward, I let out another laugh and we continue on our way. Our first day in the arena, twelve are gone. Twelve remain.


	14. Chapter 14: PART II: Finding Katniss

CLOVE'S POV

The days pass in the arena. I think it's Day three now. And since we still haven't found Katniss, Peeta is still unfortunately with us. Marvel whispers to Cato frequently about just killing him, but for whatever reason Cato is in charge; and if he says no. The answer is no. We've walked the majority of the arena, and are back to the place where we found Peeta. There's a splash in the water.

"HEY. THERE SHE IS!" Marvel yells. Katniss is desperately trying to get out of the water quickly. The five of us are charging towards her; Peeta in back.

He's hesitant to, but follows our lead. We track her down into the woods where she is frantically climbing a tree. Cato knows how to climb, and he does so. He scrambles up the tree- sword in one hand.

"KILL HER CATO! KILL HER!" I scream. The moment she is gone, I can have it out with Glimmer.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Cato calls out in a sadistic tone.

He's almost in reach when the branch he grabs snaps. I don't bother asking if he's okay. He'd fallen from trees many times while training in District 2. Glimmer has her bow and arrow loaded. She shoots straight up, but it skims past the girl. Strike one. Glimmer pulls back and releases. Strike two. By this point Katniss is now fifty feet from the ground.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD THROW THE SWORD!" Her voice calls down to us.

Cato is pissed. He snatches the bow and arrow from Glimmer's grasp roughly. Cato had learned how to shoot, and was pretty descent. However his arrows miss. There's a reason he ended up with swords and not bows. It's Peeta who stops the chaos.

"GUYS. Guys. Why don't we just wait it out- She's going to have to come down sometime."

All of us turn our heads to him; he doesn't know how badly we want this alliance to end. Cato finally sighs.

"Go get some fire wood then." Marvel and Glimmer dissapear in search of it.

I don't bother going; I catch the glance between Katniss and Peeta. She looks broken. Yeah, well welcome to the club. Peeta hauls the bags into a pile, then goes in search of twigs.

I take a seat on the ground, Cato is behind me on a log.

It's our first chance that we have been alone. We speak in whispered tones, hoping our conversation doesn't pick up on the Capitol's feed.

"We could be home Clove."

I stutter, "I-I know."

"We should be home. When did you plan on telling me you loved me?" I ask.

He shrugs, I can hear the coat's friction. "When the time was right."

I swing around to look at him. "And the right time to tell me was on our way here?"

He laughs once. "No. I wanted to tell you the moment you were safe from your final reaping. Two years. I would've waited for you."

"Two years. Two years from now one of us will be rotting, the other a victor." I am just being truthful.

"I'll miss you Clove."

"I would miss you Cato." He slides down beside me and embraces me. Peeta is back now, he clears his throat.

The two of us seperate.

CATO'S POV

She speaks the truth. In two years, one of us will be in the ground- the other a victor.

"I'll miss you Clove." I whisper to her.

"I would miss you Cato." I slide off the log and pull her into my chest. I take in the smell of her hair, the way she breathes.

There's a husky throat clear. Loverboy is back. Clove pulls away and props herself against the log I was sitting on. Clove has knifes in her belt, and begins to kill small creatures on the ground. I stab one on a stick.

"Dinner." I announce. Marvel and Glimmer are back now; enough wood to burn all night. It'll be safe for us to start a fire. There's five of us.

Glimmer is trying to get the fire to start but nothing happens. Clove pushes her aside and starts what she learned. There's a spark, but it goes out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Something has landed close to us. Marvel jolts up; spear in hand. He calls out, but there is no answer. Clove stands.

"It's that thing!" She points to a white parachute with a red blinking light. Marvel retrieves the container.

Inside is a pack of matches. Our sponsors. It's me who ends up starting the fire. Clove kills lizards and we feast on them. The boy from District 12 is at the base of the tree; not even speaking. I know he is thinking about the one up in the tree; the same exact way I am thinking of the one propped against the log. Our little campsite goes uninterrupted. The arena is doing a number on me. I am still strong, but I am exhausted. Laying down with the dirt as my bed I find myself able to be comfortable. Glimmer comes over to me when the fire is slowly fading. She curls into my chest. I don't push her away. I am too tired. I promised myself that I would be there for her until the end. Clove is sitting up still. I see her face from across the smoldering fire. Her face is angry, jealous maybe. Her wrist keeps flicking; must be killing for fun now. The sword of mine is in an arm's reach. Looking up at the night sky I see the faces of the fallen. The capitol emblem closes it out. Most of their blood is on my hands, but I don't care. All I care about is keeping Clove alive; which means as soon as the alliance is over, I will kill Marvel, Glimmer too- if Clove doesn't already have her neck. After that, she will be an almost victor.


	15. Chapter 15: PART II: Mutts

CLOVE'S POV

I don't know when I fell asleep, but my back is in tight knots. I don't want to open my eyes to see the nightmare that is reality for me. Instead I just re-adjust myself to the forest floor. My fingers are still wrapped tightly around a knife. Across from where I am, I can hear Glimmer's sleepy mutter followed by a ruffled coat- adjusting herself into Cato. The arena is quiet, but I can hear this sound- it's not another tribute, I know that much. It progressively gets louder and louder. Tossing and turning, trying to figure out if it is all just in my mind- it becomes clear. There's a crash to the ground. All of us are up immediately.

Tracker Jackers.

Katniss must've found a nest above us and cut. My screams fill the air, it's as close to death as I have been in the arena. I take off running, Cato is beside me. Marvel has to be ahead. The tracker jacker stings are violently painful, they swarm us as we run. Abruptly I turn only to see behind me the blonde female on the ground; she's completely covered by the tracker jackers. Her screams pierce my ears. Our alliance is completely spread out, however the venomous mutts are gone. And so is Glimmer. A cannon sounds in the distance.

My eyelids feel heavy, my mind isn't making sense. The vision is blurry but I see it. Cato has Peeta pinned against a tree his sword pulled back, ready to kill. Somehow Peeta escapes the grasp, but not the sword. Cato must be suffering too, because his hit only sinks shallowly into Lover Boy's leg. Cato doesn't chase after him as the boy runs for his life. Quickly after I see Cato holding onto the tree, and I, I see blackness.

CATO'S POV

They were still an alliance all along. Star-crossed lovers of District 12. I pin him against the first tree I can really focus on.

"Star-crossed lovers." I sneer at him. His innocent face is terrified.

"I-I didn't know. I didn't know she" I push him harder into the tree. My vision is tunneling, but I play it off.

"You. And. Her.-" My voice is getting angry. He gets to announce his love for her, but I can't do that for Clove.

He gets to play a card that might just save them both, while I have to die, or watch Clove die. I grab my sword and get ready to kill. But my aim sucks. I miss his chest, as he wiggles away from my grasp. The sword sticks into his leg for only a second, but a second enough to do the damage. He'll be gone by sunset. My balance is becoming un-normal. I grab the trunk of the tree. Focus Cato. Focus. I stare deeply into the bark for what seems like ever. Finally my vision settles, my balance a bit more normal. But Clove, she's on the ground five feet away. The balance of mine still isn't right, but I shuffle over to her and lean down. She's still alive, just severely effected by the venom. Sitting beside her, my bodily functions return to normal. Lucky me. I maybe only had few stings. It's hours before I see Marvel, the sun is just setting. He walks slowly towards me: clearly he is still un the influence. He throws his spear down beside me.

"Rough day?"

Marvel shoots me a look.

I mutter under my breath. His eyebrows rise.

"There's two of us, and one of her. One victor. I hate you. And I wish you would've been beside Glimmer, but you weren't.." I go off, my brain still is under venom effects. However Marvel nods, and takes a seat on the other side of Clove.

"Go ahead. Sleep." I eye him. How the hell do I know he won't kill me?

He gets my vibe.

"Suit yourself then." Marvel sprawls out next to Clove.

It's dark outside when I hear ruffles of a coat. But it isn't the coat of another tribute, it's Clove, finally coming too. Her brown eyes open slowly.

"Cato?" She calls out.

At least she asked for me first. I pull her body into my lap.

"You're fine." I tell her over and over. She asks what has happened, what she has missed. I tell her Glimmer is gone, which causes a smile.

By morning she is back to her fierece self, which means it is time to strengthen the alliance and find Katniss. Finding Katniss means I can finally kill the boy from District one.


	16. Chapter 16: PART II: Aftermath

CLOVE'S POV

"Cato?" I speak in a raspy voice. Bewildered by the darkness. How long have I been asleep?

Cato pulls me into his lap, my head now resting on his upper thighs as a pillow.

"You're fine. You're fine," he speaks softly to me as I curl up into him. I look across the small fire.

In the dimly lit area of the arena, I see only one other body beside us. The weapon of choice lies beside the body- a spear. Where is Glimmer? I don't exactly care, but I'm curious about what I may have missed. I mean I saw her on the ground- swarmed by the mutts of the Capitol. But I ask to be sure.

"Where's G-" Cato cuts me off.

"Dead," he says a soft, but bitter tone.

I flop to my back to look up at him.

"Dead?"

"Kinda glad she is. She got off easy. You would've ripped her to shreds," he knows me too well.

I smirk up at the boy, who I love. Slowly, I pull myself up to sit on my knees, and pull Cato into my chest.

Cato never cries. Not even when his best friend died in the arena two years ago. However, his breathing becomes uneven now, but he doesn't make a sound.

My hand pets his head; my fingers run through his hair.

"You're fine. Everything will be fine." Lie, but it's all I can think to say.

He speaks, his voice is steady. "How many times do you tell yourself that?"

The hand that was brushing through his hair stops. The question hits me. I have told myself that since the beginning. I told myself that on the train. I told myself that the morning Glimmer walked out for breakfast in his shirt. I told myself that the moment I stepped into the chariot. And before my interview. And the last night in the Capitol, before every shower... I've been lying to myself all this time. I am not fine. And everything will never be fine again. I don't know if it's the venom still running through my veins that is making me realize all of this now. Actually it wouldn't surprise me if that's what it is. It would explain why Cato broke down into tears..

His voice breaks my thoughts. He's laying down in the dirt, his sword right beside him.

"Clove."

I look up at the sky, expecting to see the stars I'd always known. There are none. His hand reaches for me, I jump defensively.

But in the dark, I see his facial expression. It's soft, harmless. I curl up on the forest floor with him, Marvel close. Cato is going on about something, but all I see is the darkness in which I soon succumb too.

CATO'S POV

She looks so weak right now. I've never seen Clove look weak like she does right now. Usually she's fierce, fiercer than any female. It must be the venom, or maybe my question that's hit her hard. She hasn't answered. I break away from our slight embrace and take bed to the floor.

"Clove."

Her head shoots up towards the sky- she used to love watching the stars back home. I remember when she was about thirteen, and climbed the tree near our homes. She was so high up from the ground, and her mother was so scared. But Clove showed no signs of fear. She made it down, with a broken wrist. You would've thought she was only five feet off the ground, not twenty-five feet. So brave. Even then. She finally looks over to meet my face. Clove scurries to me, and curls up into me like we were lovers for years. Were we lovers? Her chest rises slowly, but evenly. Asleep soundly. I keep myself awake-keeping watch until Marvel finally stirs.

"Would you just sleep dammnit!" he hisses.

I mutter words under my breath, but follow his advice. It's only a matter of time before he will be dead too.


	17. Chapter 17: PART II: You kill me

CLOVE'S POV

_Snow is falling, kissing the ground ever so softly. It's not a thick snow, but it's heavy enough to stick to what is already on the dusted ground. Despite the holiday tomorrow, Cato insisted on training. Of course I finished before him; there's only so much you can learn with a bow and arrow. After you accomplish it, shooting targets is just repetitive._

_So here I sit-outside the training academy of District two, waiting. _

_From the pillar that I am sitting on, I can see the outdoor range that is covered in a white dusting. The snow is light enough that the bold. yellow, line shines brightly. I've never used the outdoor range before. It's strictly used for knife throwing. I look left, then right, then towards the door. I see no sign of other human life._

_Hopping down from my seat, I do a double take and slowly walk to the range. With the use of my feet, I wipe off the line so it's visible. I've always wondered what it was like to be trained in knives. Quite honestly, I'd rather be throwing knives, not shooting arrows. But when you start training, you go through ana evaluation of your skills and are assigned a particular specialty. Everyone starts out with bows, and then move on. I never did. _

_Spears were for the boys, swords were a specialty within the academy, hand-to-hand weapons were the only step up from a bow- but knives, it wasn't something one would learn. It was something you were born to do. At least that's the way Cato put it. He knew how to throw but hated it. He had the chance though, I never did._

_I walk to the targets, trying to understand why it's so impressive. I reach the closest target to find a knife still stuck in the cardboard. Surprising. District two is usually really quick to clean up before the winter season hits. _

_I pull the knife from the wooden target and take to the line. I take the stance that I have seen so many do before._

_Breathe._

_Ready. Aim._

_"Fire," a voice says from behind me. The knife has already left my hand, but I turn quickly into the person behind me. Cato._

_I must've been saying the words aloud for him to make the remark. I meet Cato's eyes, but he isn't looking at me. His face is in awe, and staring right past me. _

_"What?" I ask, but am spun around to recieve my answer. The knife. The knife is just above the line of a perfect target. Who knew? _

_His grin has grown into something remarkable. Before I know it, I'm being held off the ground with his arms wrapped around me. He always believed I could. _

_He sets me down to the ground, his face now hard- I'd say he was scared, but Cato nev-_

_Cato begins to run, and run fast. He's screaming at me to follow, to run too. But I can't I physically can-_

I sit up abruptly in the twilight morning. Scrambling to find Cato is the early hours- where is he? Is he hurt? I make a swift movement, and there is my answer. He is about two feet away from me; sound asleep.

"Are you always that restless?" Marvel. I forgot he was still around, that our alliance is still in motion.

Rubbing my eyes, I hold the bridge of my nose, and let out a small laugh. "No."

I groan. "I think the tracker jacker venom was still in my system...weird dreams."

Cato switches his position.

"I don't think he'll be awake anytime soon." I sigh.

"He watched you. He watched you for a while- sleeping. -looks at you like you're his last hope." Marvel informs me.

Silence.

"What was your dream about?" he is trying to make conversation.

Do I tell him? No. I don't. All I say is a gesture towards the sleeping boy on the ground. Marvel nods.

"Can't be star-crossed lovers and you can't be a victor." My eyes narrow.

A cannon booms suddenly. It wakes Cato and brings him to his knees with a sword in hand.

He relaxes when he sees it is just Marvel and I sitting upright.

CATO'S POV

I jolt awake. Am I dying? Is Clove? The sword immediately finds its way into my hand. I only find Marvel and Clove looking at me though. The cannon. Another tribute. That makes- seven, maybe eight left.

Clove approaches me.

"Cato, we need to move. Set up camp, something.." she trails off.

Marvel is standing with his arms crossed, nodding in agreement.

"It's time."

I know it is time. It's only a matter of time until this alliance breaks. It's only a matter of time until I die. Or she dies.. I jump up to my feet, and I grab my sword.

The alliance of Clove and Marvel follow. There's a clearing down by the river. It'll be perfect.

"Here's what we do. The cornicupia still has supplies, and the three of us all know exactly where we killed the other tributes. When the hovercraft comes- the capitol only takes the body. The supply bags are still where they were. We split up- Clove and I. Marvel you'll be fine alone. And we all meet back at the clearing. If anything happens to you Marvel- well don't scream." I'm blunt about my hatred towards the District one boy, but he seems unphased.

Marvel lets out a chuckle, and turns to leave. He spins around for a final word.

"I don't scream, but wouldn't it be a tragedy to break the alliance just off with each other?" and with that he leaves- walking deeper into the arena.

Clove's arms are crossed, her stance is stiff.

"Break the alliance with one another. You kill me or I kill you.." She spits through her teeth.

My stance becomes just as rigid as hers. I nod.

"But if that's what it comes down too, in the end." I take a deep breath. "You kill me. One of us should go home. They have to have their victor."

Her stance comes undone. I see her strength breaking at the seems- I know her that well. But Clove will not show it, she turns in the direction of the cornicupia. She leads, I follow. As we make it to the starting zone, we hid in the brush on the outskirts. Clove goes running right out, I follow. Between the two of us- no one will survive.

The starting zone is dead. No signs of life anywhere. no signs except for the splattered blood that exists on the bags, and the walls.

That's the only reminder of what happened here days ago.

The two of us begin raiding what is still here.

A few large. yellow duffle bags. A couple of orange backpacks. Crates of food.

I immediately open one. There are bags of apples. I chuckle. Food. Real food!

Clove comes around the corner. I have an apple in my mouth, another one in my hand.

She laughs, and runs to be by my side. Her hands take an apple out of the crate.

"Food!" she squeals.

It's a squeal that reminds me so much of her as a younger girl. We finish our apples.

As I start opening the rest of the crates; I find more food. There are land mines in one of them- explosives.

We begin to pile everything outside of the cornicupia. Clove raids, I stack.

There's an echoing scream. Someone in the cornicupia. Clove has him pinned to the ground. He's begging for his life.

On his jacket is a number- four. The other career district.

"CLOVE! CLOVE!" I tear her from the boy. He goes to run, I pin him to a wall- and probably two feet off the ground.

"You are from Distrcit four?" I spit at him.

He nods aggressively.

I lock eyes with Clove. She nods once.

"Look- we're going to cut you some slack. Join our alliance and we don't kill you."

He nods again.

"Try killing one of us and you're DEAD. Understand?" I set him back on the ground.

"We are moving the crates, bags- all supplies to the clearing by the river." Clove states.

"All explosives are being set aside. Understand four?" I add.

The boy finally talks. "Yeah. I got it!"

Clove pins him to a side of the metal container.

"WE COULD EASILY KILL YOU. BE THANKFUL." Her knife is at his throat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I pull her from him. She scowls hard at me.

By the afternoon- all supplies are right where they need to be. We have taken what we needed- placed them under a tent.

The rest of the supplies have been stacked into a pyramid. Marvel knew how to burry the land mines into a complex pattern- so that's what happened. All the land mines were burried around the pyramid. If another tribute tried- they would destroy all supplies, and themselves.


	18. Chapter 18: PART II: Second Chance

CLOVE'S POV

It's mid-day again. Yesterday we set up camp, today we just take turns watching the pyramid, while the three others search for other tributes. Even though Marvel hates the idea of another ally in the alliance- he's accepted it. Four doesn't talk much though. He throws spears, and that's all I know.

"Are you going to eat Clove?" Cato asks as he comes around to the other side of the pyramid. I needed to get away from the three boys.

I turn my head slowly. "Yes."

Cato comes closer to me, closing off space between us. I look up to meet his eyes, I start to get this urge. I fight it, but I don't have to for long.

"CATO! CA-TO!" he goes running to the tent. That's when it becomes clear. In the distance, but not too far away is smoke. Stupid tributes. When will they learn?

The four of us stand in the center of the clearing. We are trying to figure out the quickest path.

"I've got it! I-I've got it! Okay, you're fast, I can keep pace with you." I speak quickly to Cato. My words slur together almost. He nods.

"Marvel you need to come. If they are running, you can throw- and you can kill!" Cato adds.

The three of us begin to sprint from the campsite.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" yells Four.

Cato runs backwards. "STAY AND DEFEND!"

He spins around gracefully, and catches up.

"Just like the old days." I mumble. He doesn't hear it though.

The smoke signal leads us to an empty site. There's no tribute. I lean down to touch the fire. It's something I was always intrigued by fire. Ever since I started training. My hand lightly brushes the twigs.

"It hasn't been long." Then it clicks.

"We need to get back to the site." I stammer. Marvel understands.

"No, we need to follow."

"Cato-"

"Follow."

Marvel defends me. "What. Don't. You. Get? She said we need to go back. We go back." The words sneer out of his mouth.

Cato shoves him up against a tree, his sword is in alignment for a decapitation.

"I HAVE WAITED SO LONG TO DO THIS TO YOU!" Cato is enraged.

Marvel starts laughing. "How. Dumb. Can. You be?"

It's me who stops the chaos. "DAMN IT CATO IT WAS A TRAP AND ALL OUR FOOD- IT'S GOING TO BE GONE!"

His sword doesn't drop.

"SHUT UP CLOVE." The comment draws a resentment I have felt ever since this journey began. I take my knife out and flick it just so it misses Cato's leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Marvel is able to slip from his grasp- now it is him with Cato pushed into the tree.

"LISTEN TO HER. I WANT TO KILL YOU JUST AS MUCH AS YOU WANT TO ME! YOU HAVE NO IDEA." He lets Cato go, who once is free adjusts his jacket to make it as if nothing ever happened. Marvel's face is hard. I roll my eyes, and start the vicious run back to our camp.

The two boys are behind me, and that's when it happens.

BOOM! The ground of the arena shakes violently from where we are. There's a high pitched sound. He passes me, Cato emberges into the clearing of our campsite, and I follow. There is a site of destruction. All of the food supply is gone. A dust storm has basically occured. Cato confronts the boy from District Four.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He is closing the space between the two of them. Will he punch him? Break his nose? Straight kill him?

The boy is shaking his head with a combonation of shrugging. His stance become defensive. Cato clearly does not want to hear it. His hands grab the boy's neck and snap. His lifeless boy falls to the ground.

CATO'S POV

I feel a sense of rage. My muscles are tensing, my back is tightening, my breathing is growing rapid. Stupid Four. My hands are the size of his face practically. They wrap perfectly around his neck. I remember what Brutus taught me days ago.

_"Bend the neck forward, twist- the quicker the better."_

The boy's body falls to the ground in a heap. The light in his eyes is gone. The high pitched noise has stopped. My sword draws outward. The birds in the arena are singing, a tune- why would the Capitol inhance a tune?

There's a scream.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" OF COURSE.

Clove is already running in one direction, Marvel and I follow. However we all vere off in slightly different directions. Marvel goes left, Clove has already dissapeared to my right. I continue forward. This could be it. I could wrap my hands around Marvel's neck. I could finally ring his neck for everything during training. FINALLY. It wouldn't be quick, I'd give the audience a show with him. Two cannons break my thoughts. Shit- Clove!

I go running to my right. Sprinting.

"CLOVE! CLOVE!" No response.

No. No. It couldn't be her cannon.

"CLOVE! GOD DAMNIT CLOVE!" My scream drags her name out into the silent woods. A branch breaks to the side of me, my sword comes right out as instinct.

But it drops to the ground.

"CATO!" Her voice sounds pained, but she is in one piece. No wounds.

"Didn't you hear me?" she yells as she throws a punch into my chest.

"I t-t-thought it was your cannon!" I grabs her wrists to stop the abuse. She never was good with anger. I pull Clove into my chest.

"I thought it was you!" she says again and again. My hand holds her head into my chest. Leaning down, I kiss her hair.

"Clove. Clove. I'm here. I'm here and I'm fine." I can feel her face scrunch and hear the sound of slight sobbing.

What is she going to do when I sacrafice myself to let her win? Slowly, I sit down on a tree trunk- still holding her into me. I have never seen her so upset, so weak. All because she thought I was dead.

"Cato." she says my name monotone. I look down to her face.

"One of us is going to die, and if it's me.."

"Don't Clove. Just don't."

She nods and stands up.

"Might as well save what can be saved.." she leads the way to the campsite. Marvel isn't there. We both know, but we don't acknowledge it.

Clove is on one side of the clearing- going through bags, making the load easier to carry. I am right beside her, compromising on items we need. A voice booms in the arena. It's the first voice I have heard from humanity.

"ATTENTION TRIBUTES ATTENTION. THE REGULATIONS REQUIRING A SINGLE VICTOR HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED. FROM NOW ON TWO VICTORS MAY BE CROWNED IF BOTH ORIGINATE FROM THE SAME DISTRICT. THIS WILL BE THE ONLY ANNOUNCEMENT."


	19. Chapter 19: PART II: Rule Change

CATO'S POV

Her head slowly rises up. Mine more so shoots up, and our eyes meet.

_Two victors may be crowned-_

_Two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. _

We could fix the mistake we made by volunteering. Her face is showcasing an expression I've only seen once before. It was the night before the reaping.

_"Cato" Clove called my name. She was lying in the grass, beneath the tree that was on both of our property lines. I was sitting up against the trunk._

_"What happens when you die?" she asked. "I don't know what to think. When I die, I want to die and be able to go on as if I never did.."_

_I grined at her in the night sky. The stars were so clear, that's the only reason we were out the night before the reaping. She loved to look at them._

_"I don't know." I said to her._

_"Whatever happens, I hope I will be able to see everyone I lost." Clove sat up instantly. She knew I was talking about my best friend that was lost in the games two years ago._

_"You'll see Pault.." He taught me everything that I know, but her face was so full of hope. I believed it._

Her eyes were bright then, and weren't full of the rage they are now, I can see her bottom lip tremble slightly. This is the fix. We could fix the mistake we both made less then twelve days ago. We can fix the mistake we made of volunteering. We can return victors. and live the life that was written if we were home.

Her hands find mine. Clove practically tackles me, she's on her knees, I'm sitting on mine as well. Her arms fall around my neck.

"We can win Cato. We can win!" she says into my chest. I'm still taken off guard by the rule change, but my right arm holds her into me.

"Together Clove." she pulls away with a smirk on her face.

"Together."

CLOVE'S POV

_Two victors may be crowned._

_TWO victors may be crowned. _

_**TWO**. NOT ONE. **WE CAN GO HOME**._

I can love Cato the way he deserves, we can forget this mess and...

I crawl over to him, throw my arms around him.

"We can win Cato. We can win!" His arm holds me there, his hand sprawled on my back.

"Together Clove." I pull away with a slight smile on my lips, mized in with my game face.

"Together." I repeat.

I finish our bags. An orange backpack for both of us, stuffed with things to survive. The entire time I am packing, I can feel his eyes on me. And I can't help but feel hope, hope that we will go home. Neither of us have to die, there's only one other team to destroy-

The star-crossed lovers of District twelve.

There's a boy from eleven that Cato can destroy, and there's a girl from five that I can take on easily. Then we both take on District twelve. Two victors from district twelve. Imagine how proud our district would be. I have to stay composed. I can not become sloppy in my kills, there's so much to lose now.


	20. Chapter 20: PART II: A lesson

CLOVE'S POV

We have vaccated the area in which we called camp. An alliance that was at one point five, is now composed of two. The two that really matter. I can't let my emotions get in the way of killing. Quite honestly I think my aim and senses have only been sharpened. The boy, who I love, the boy that I have always loved can be mine. He can really be mine.

With an orange backpack on me shoulders, Cato is right by my side.

"The cornucopia is the best, I know you don't believe so. But all the best games start and end in the starting zone." Cato says. I was hesitant on going back, but he has a point, all the games that are dictated as the so called best, have ended almost in the very spot that launched the game to begin with. So I led the way to where we stand now.

From the foliage, there in the opening, is the exact titanium cornucopia. It glistens, even under the sunset that has almost completely left the arena.

"You weren't planning on sleeping in the open were you?" I ask him. The two of us need each other. We are all the other one has, and if we don't win this as a team- we won't win period. If he died, and I was still a victor, I'd still feel just as shitty as the other tributes, who lost their lives in this game.

His laugh stops the outcome that is blossoming in my brain. "No."

His head looks up to the branches above us. With a gesture he says "Consider those our beds." I nod and scramble up the tree. That's one thing I could always do easily, and something that Cato had to actually try to become good it.

_"Move!" Pault screamed in the small forest. It was my first time in the "training arena", Cato's too. When the boy screamed, I simply obeyed. I ran and ran faster. I could hear the thuds of the mutts. I didn't realize how realistic this day was going to be. Pault was beside Cato when the dogs came running. There was nowhere to hide;_

_I looked up to a tree branch, only ten feet off the ground. At a stand still, what do I? Climb? Can I even get down?_

_Pault was across the forest and saw me. "What are YOU DOING CLOVE? Run. RUN!" I obeyed, and scurried up the tree without faulty. Cato was at the base of the tree, looking for Pault who clearly abandoned him while "saving" me. _

_"CATO." I screamed down to him, he looked up and climbed. The mutts were called off, and Cato was almost to my branch. That was the first time Cato broke his collarbone. After that Pault and him trained continuously together. __Pault was a boy that was four years older then me(____which made him two years older than Cato)He stood ____about six three, two hundred and twenty pounds- someone to truly be feared. Everyone expected he was going to come home a victor; including my sister. They were the couple of the year. He even proposed to her before the reaping.. His green eyes were something I remember so clearly. The way they looked at her. Everyone in the District was planning a wedding for her and him.. Then there was his public death..._

Cato is on the branch slightly below me. I hear him then.

"SHIT." I bend over to see his one hand smeared in a red fluid. He shoots his head towards mine.

"I'll be fine, just I put my hand into the trunk, must have been some sort of Capitol camera. Clearly we aren't supposed to know..."

"Well are you okay?" I notice it's the hand of his that is dominate in sword combat. He looks up to me, and I come down to his branch bed.

"Let me see." He reluctantly gives me his hand, the bleeding has somewhat stopped, but whatever protection there is over the Capitol's cameras definitely did a number to his hand. There's moss just to the right of the trunk, I grab some and use it as an absorbent. Cato is in pain though.

"I'll be fine. Just..."

"No, get down from the tree, we'll sleep below. No one wants to be near the starting zone.." He groans as a way to start an argument. However he listens and obliges.

Once on the ground, I grab his hand.

"Clove. I'm fine."

"Oh really?" I ask with an attitude, I press slightly on the wound. His face winces in pain.

"Yeah, I can tell you're just fine." I search through the orange bag and find nothing to help him, so I throw the bag a few yards away from me. Cato chuckles.

"Glad you find it funny." I say, and pull myself up to use the trunk as a backboard. The rest of the night I lie awake. Cato drifts off, and I don't mind. I can handle whatever, or whomever comes for me. I'm even brave enough to set a small fire, with the full night I am surrounded by thoughts. Mostly of Cato, two victors from one district. If one of us doesn't make it, I truly pity the person to be reconciled with.

CATO'S POV

I wake to a sound of footsteps, Clove has curled herself up with one of her arms drapped across me. It's funny how the unconcious mind will reach out in the dark. More footsteps sound. I slip from Clove and grab the sword. I can hear the faint sound of feet crunching leaves. Whoever it was is gone now. I turn around to see Clove sitting up staring at me. A knife is in her hand. She's getting ready to throw, and the thing with Clove is- she never misses a target.

The sun isn't up yet, so I probably look like a danger.

I speak quickly to her. "Clove." Her hand doesn't go down. "CLOVE. Clove, it's Cato." Her hand lowers and she's up to her feet. She throws a punch into my gut.

"Don't scare me like that! Damn it Cato, I could've killed you." Her voice slows down to repeat the last part. "I could. Have. Killed. You." Her hands go up to her temple and rub in small circles. She's still processing the thought.

"But you didn't." I tell her. I pull her down slowly. The two of us are back down on the ground, she curls into me.

"How's the hand?" It's the first time I've thought of it. I raise it up for closer inspection and clench a fist. Fuck! Fuck! Shit. It hurts. Our eyes meet. She grabs my hand to see. The gouged wound isn't bleeding, but I know that it's infected. And I know it's only going to get worse. The sponsors of ours are probably pissed. At least Brutus has to be. And he will withhold supplies as a lesson. He told us no star-crossed lovers. We haven't said anything, but I'm sure the Capitol has picked up the feed of our conversations. They surely know there are two pairs, not just one.


	21. Chapter 21: PART II: Plans

CLOVE'S POV

The sun finally illuminates the sky, but neither Cato or I move. Instead, we stay curled up into one another, Brutus is already ticked- might as well give him something to truly be ticked off about. I sit up and throw knives into small creatures. Great, another meal. Cato tries stabbing one with his sword, but his hand bursts with pain. I see the stream of blood running down. He doesn't see me take notice.

Cato moves his sleeve to absorb the blood, I pretend not to notice. There's no threats of other tributes today, nothing but a breeze in the air. Finally, I speak.

"How's the hand?"

He sighs. "It's . . . " His face scrunches up before he finishes. ". . fine." I know it's not fine. I take his hand into my palm, the bleeding has begun again, and at the rate it's going- Cato better be able to fight with his other hand. It's afternoon, I know we've been drifting in and out all day. The arena's starting zone is so quiet. Not even the mockingjays in the trees sound in the air.

Cato stays asleep for much of the afternoon. His hand is a sight you can't miss. It's swelling, and white. Loss of cirrculation? There's nothing in the bags to help, I've searched. And Brutus isn't helping. So I sit and stare at him.

How did we end up like this? How did we end up here?

I would do anything to take back my volunteer. Sigh, but then I wouldn't know any of what I do now. Hell, I'd still be a friend, a virgin, a trainee..

CATO'S POV

My eyes aren't fully closed, and I'm in that state between dreaming and asleep, but yet I'm aware of what is going on around me. All I can focus on though is her. Right now, we can go home. Together, and live. Neither of us has to die. She looks so fierce, so beautiful; even with tired eyes, and dark circles. Clove still looks strong, brave. Maybe that's just who she is- who am I kidding? Of course, that is who she is- always has been.

"ATTENTION TRIBUTES. ATTENTION. COMENCING AT SUNRISE, THERE WILL BE A FEAST TOMORROW AT THE CORNUCOPIA. THIS WILL BE NO ORDINARY OCCASION. EACH OF YOU NEEDS SOMETHING DESPERATELY. AND WE PLAN TO BE GENEROUS HOSTS."

The announcement has Clove's eyes wide, I'm awake now. She grins with an evil spark. I know exactly what she is thinking, and I couldn't agree more.

"Grab the bag, and kill all who come."

"You leave Katniss to me, leave her to me, and I will give everyone a show." Clove says with a dramatic tone.

Oh, how I know she will give the audience a show, a show that no one will forget.

CLOVE'S POV

The sun sets earlier than it has been within the arena. Sitting cross legged, in front of Cato, and the small fire we have started, we formulate a plan. A plan with enough flavor for the Capitol, enough vengenance for Brutus's sake, and enough blood for the crowns.

"So, you will go darting in." he is clearing up the plan.

"Yes, and I will hide deep within, and wait for the others. We're closest to the cornucopia, no reason why I shouldn't be the first one to the feast."

"I will leave the girl from Five for you, and-"

"Katniss." I bluntly cut him off. Katniss's death will be more than enough to satisfy me in the arena. One team will remain.

Cato shakes his head up and down. "It'll be easy to hunt down the boy. He can't run, I don't remember much from that day, but-" He tosses his sword in a playful manor. "-I do remember the cut that hit just slightly too low. And I won't hunt too far. . .you scream, and I'll be there."

"If you hadn't have missed, we would only be worrying about his lover. . ." I add, ignoring the rest of the sentence.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking joking Clove? If I would've killed him, how would you know if the rules would've been changed?"

". . . . . we could've made them change."

"Oh, and start a damn uprising? CLOVE. Let's be real right now. They changed the rules for District Twelve, not us. We just happen to benefit too."

"I'm not saying they woul-"

"Clove, just SHUT UP." I look to the ground- annoyed. But he surprises me, by moving closer to where I am. He leans in and plants a light kiss on my lips. I can only imagine Brutus's face, and how entirely pissed off he must be. Cato puts his hands on either side of my face and holds it from moving. Our lips part.

"Just shut up and stick to the plan. We will go home."

The two of us lay down to the ground, with the fire smoldering ever so little. I begin to drift, but before I do, I look to him.

"Together or not at all." I say, because even if I do win, and Cato somehow dies, I lose.

It's quiet before he repeats it back to me.

"Together or not at all Clove."


	22. Chapter 22: PART II: Just Another Body

CLOVE'S POV

The morning of the feast is cold. I wake to find Cato's torso practically on me.

"Cato" I groan.

His voice groans back in the morning hour. He pulls himself up to his knees. We both know the plan. He will keep watch, while I grab our bag. In the morning air, I can see my breath for the first time. Way to go gamemakers. Cato and I stalk the cornucopia that now holds four bags. Each of them with a number, in cronological order. Ours is first.

"Twelve?" I ask.

"No. Just ours, we don't need trouble, not until my hand is stronger." He glances down to the palm of his hand that is crusted over in infection. In the flash of an eye, a ginger comes darting like a fox with her bag. She dissapears into the forest. Cato and I exchange glances. He nods. It's time. Just as I begin to creep from behind the brush, Cato grabs my upper arm. I take in his eyes.

"Give them a show." He says as a reminder.

I grin slightly and nod. He pats my shoulder. I sprint to the "feast", and take the long way. Sure, I could drive straight for the bag, or I could wait behind the tail for her.. I know she is coming. She has to be, anything to save her lover boy. There's a rustling of brush, I hear it, and it's not from the direction of Cato. It's then, I see her in the corner of my eye. When I turn the corner of the cornucopia, I know she is there. She is there, and I know exactly what I have to do. I promised a show- a show to Cato, to the Capitol. I throw a knife, and it gazes her forehead. It doesn't stick, but leaves an awfully deep gash in her temple. Dammit Clove! Throw harder. Katniss is desperately trying to load the bow, and manages too. But even the best miss. She misses twice. That's when I tackle her to the ground. I pin her shoulders to the ground. This is it Clove. This is it.

"Where's your boyfriend, District Twelve? Still hanging on?" I remember to ask, Cato's sword sunk pretty deeply into his leg the last time we saw him. Should've killed him then, but would there have been a rule change then? There's not doubt in my mind that the rule change wasn't for us, it was for them. Stupid 12.

She snarls her words right back at me; "He's out there now. Hunting Cato." She screams his name into the air. "Peeta! PEETA!" My fist meets her throat. I look from side to side quickly. No blonde male. No one to save her.

"Liar." I grin sadistically. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

Dramatic. Choose your words for the show Clove.. make the Capitol love you, not her. I grab a knife from my jacket. It's one that I've used quite often in this arena. So it's dainty, and the blade is curved. Katniss is struggling beneath me, when will she learn? Don't struggle, it will only make it worse.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally . . . what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" Where to start, where to start? I ask for her opinion.

"Now, where to start?" Do I go for the open wound? No. Too cliché. Should it be a pattern? No. I'm not into Satan. However I'm thinking it might just be lovely for her. The blood from her forehead is running towards her eye. No. No, she needs to see me. She needs to see her death knocking. Katniss bares her teeth and lunges for my hand. I pull her hair, and forcefully throw it back to the ground- where it will stay until the hovercraft picks her lifeless body up.

"I think . . . I think we'll start with your mouth." She got to kiss her boy in the arena. I didn't. I don't get to do that. God forbid the world know about Cato and Clove, the star-crossed lovers of District Two. My rage is growing, I'm getting excited. I outline her lips. Brutus always said to show them what we were made of. So I am. Right now.

"Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for your lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I tease. Her response is a mouth full of blood and saliva. Wrong answer.

"All right then. Let's get started." My knife tip sinks into the bottom of her lip, but I am forcefully thrown from her. I start to scream, I know Cato won't disappoint.

"CATO . . . CATO! CATO!"

District Eleven corners me. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" I scramble backwards. This certainly wasn't a part of the plan.

"It wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" I only respond by screaming Cato's name. It booms off the cornucopia. I heard him. I hear his voice.

"CLOVE! Clove!" He's sprinting, I can see it. Eleven has a rock dangling above my head. It's coming closer, and it's coming fast. I feel the impact of the rock to my skull, my temple is pounding, my vision is blurring. Cato is closer, I hear his screams much more clear now. He's by my side in an instant, and it's just us now in the middle of the field. Cato pulls my head into his lap.

"CLOVE!" The cry is full of agony. I start to black out, I am fighting for my life. But it becomes clear, I will not be saved.

"Stay with me Clove." His voice is so muffled. I hear bits and pieces. "Clove . . . always. I. . . love . . ."

Am I under water? My vision is tunneling. The only thing I can focus on are the eyes staring down at me. I feel a drip of water. Tears, it pulls me out of a blackout. It's getting harder to keep them open. Focusing on his eyes, all I can think;

_And I remember when I met him_

_it was so clear that he was the only one for me_

_we both knew it right away and as the years went on things got more difficult_

_and we were faced with more challenges _

_I begged him to stay _

_try to remember what we had at the beginning_

_he was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it_

_and when he walked in, everyone's head turned everyone stood up_

_to talk to him, he was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't_

_contain himself. I always got the sense that he became between being a good person and _

_missing out on all the opportunities that life could offer a man as magnificent as him_

_and in that way, I understood him. Oh I loved him. I loved him, I loved him._

_I get what Marvel meant now, despite everything that happened, real love burns even in the darkest hour. And Cato, I loved._


End file.
